Curiosity Killed the Cat
by Queen of Juiceboxes
Summary: Switching bodies is a serious crime in Soul Society. So what happens when Ichigo and Rukia wake up to realize they are in the other's body? Can they switch back before Soul Society finds out? Or will they face the consequences. CURRENTLY ON HOLD.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

Second bleach story! I was going to wait, but I couldn't help myself, this one is a comedy, so I am sure you guys will enjoy it!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Curiosity Killed the Cat

Ch.1

Ichigo's slowly sat up on his bed, he just couldn't sleep any more and he wasn't sure why. What was so important? Ichigo searched his room in hope for an answer when he somehow remembered.

"Three years" he whispered to himself. "It's been three years since Aizen was defeated." Ichigo thought it was strange that he remembered the actual day of Aizen's.

The only other actual anniversary he remembered was his mother's death which had just passed a week before.

"Ichigo! Are you up yet?" Ichigo quickly pulled the blankets over his body and put a pillow over his head. He heard the door swing open, and the soft sound of feet approaching his bed. "Why is she trying to be sneaky? Does she honestly believe she can get away with it again?" Ichigo thought to himself. The steps suddenly stopped and Ichigo knew that someone was next to his bed. Just as a hand reached down to grab the blankets covering Ichigo, he quickly flung the blanket off him, grabbed the cup of water that was in Rukia's hand, and poured the water, all over her.

Soaking wet, Rukia looked shocked. Ichigo grinned evilly. "Did you honestly think I would fall for you're dumb trick again Rukia?" Rukia's face became even more ferocious "Payback sucks Rukia, you should have learned that one a long time ago." Ichigo said still staring at a beaten Rukia.

"Kurosaki….Ichigo…" Rukia began. Ichigo's grin soon dropped as Rukia pulled out something from behind her back that Ichigo hadn't notice before. "Oh come on Rukia—"Ichigo couldn't finish his sentence as a balloon filled with shaving cream smacked right into his face. Slowly wiping away the white fluff, Ichigo glared at a smirking Rukia. In a mockingly manner Rukia replied "Oh com on Ichigo, did you honestly think I didn't know what payback was? Payback does suck, but not for me. Maybe you are the one who needs to learn about what payback is."

Ichigo reacted in a way that truly surprised Rukia. He tackled her to the ground and smeared some of the shaving cream from his face onto hers. Ichigo had her pinned down to the ground, him hovering over her. "I may not be all that great at payback, but I am certainly full of surprises." Rukia was dumbfounded.

"Ichigo, are you ready yet? You are graduating from high school today and it would be nice if you were actually ready on time for something, you're sisters are all ready to go." Isshin yelled. "What is going on up there? Where is Rukia? She's graduating too." Isshin walked upstairs, he hated to be such a grouch at a time like this, but he wanted to get good seats so he could take pictures of his idiot son.

"Ichigo, are you read—"Isshin just stood there, with a loss of words. For of course that was where he found Ichigo on top of Rukia, both still in their pajamas, and both of them covered in shaving cream. After another moment of staring, Isshin closed the door and yelled to Yuzu and Karin that they were going to be late.

Graduation was boring and long. On the way there, Yuzu was complaining about the camera not being loaded and Isshin was still complaining about getting good seats. Karin played with a video game, ignoring her sister and her father. Ichigo and Rukia sat in silence, awaiting their long day to come.

"Come on Ichigo, get in a picture with all of you're friends!" Yuzu yelled. Ichigo smiled along with his gang and every one separated to talk amongst themselves. "Dude! I can't believe we just graduated high school! Now we get to go to college to meet lots of new babes! Right Ichigo?" Ichigo was looking at Rukia who was explaining to Inoue how she basically murdered his ego this morning with shaving cream. Ichigo dropped his head and replied, "Yah, sure Keigo."

In the past three years it amazed Ichigo of how close he and Rukia had become. They were practically best friends. When Aizen was first defeated, Rukia had to stay and help clean up Soul Society. Ichigo was told to stay in his world, and just live his life normally. He thought he was never going to see Rukia or anyone from Soul Society ever again. So he was quite surprised when two months later, Rukia showed up in his room talking to him like nothing had happened.

He was confused, but happy to see her. For the past three years, Rukia would come and go. She would go to soul society for about a month, depending on what assignments she had to deal with. She would usually stay with Ichigo for about a month or two. But this time Rukia had stayed for about 6 months, finishing the last semester of high school with Ichigo. He would never admit it, but he wouldn't have survived with out her.

Rukia gave him a sense of peace. Ichigo could be himself when she was around. Though she could be quite irritating, like he had just witnessed this morning, Ichigo couldn't live a life without her, no matter how korny it sounded. "So Ichigo?" Keigo asked, "What are you're plans for this summer?" Ichigo continued to look at Rukia when she noticed him staring at her. Ichigo turned away, embarrassed. "I guess we will just find out Keigo."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Urahara sat down at the table, "Well, Captain Hitsugaya, this could become quite a problem for Soul Society unless we act now." Hitsugaya averted his eyes to Urahara. "So, what do you have in mind?" "Well" Urahara began. "Why don't we ask Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia for help, they never cease to get the job done." Hitsugaya smiled. "Yes, we haven't asked them for help in a while."

"So, Kentarou Itsuke eh? I have never felt a reiatsu like his before; we need to find him immediately.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Holy cow, its 10 o'clock already, we better get home Rukia, my dad is gonna kill us." Ichigo said. Ichigo may be eighteen, but his dad was still pretty strict about getting home early, and 10 o'clock was definitely pushing it.

Rukia only nodded and waved goodbye to everyone, Ichigo did the same. "Keigo may be an idiot but he sure can throw a pretty good party." Rukia murmured, giggling. "Yah, I agree." Ichigo replied.

"What's wrong with Ichigo?" Rukia thought. Right after the graduation ceremony, Ichigo started acting abnormally quiet.

"Hey Ichigo, whats up? You've been acting all gloomy, shouldn't you be excited? You just graduated high school." Rukia said trying to get Ichigo out of his depressed mode.

Ichigo glanced at Rukia for a second, than looked back down at the sidewalk in front of him. "Do you know what today is, Rukia?" Rukia thought hard. "Well, it can't be his mother's anniversary, that was just a few weeks ago, so what would make him so upset?" "No Ichigo, I'm not really sure." Rukia replied. Ichigo's eyes averted to the sky.

"Today, three years ago, Aizen was defeated." Rukia facial expression changed from shocked, to confused. "I know it sounds weird," Ichigo began "that I remember something like that, but for some odd reason, I do." Rukia nodded at him to continue on. "and I guess I remember because of how much peace there has been, and we haven't seen a single hollow ever since." Rukia gave him a confused expression, and Ichigo smiled. "You have been here for a while now Rukia, nearly six months."

Now Rukia was getting really confused. Did he not want her here? Was six months too long? "Ichigo, I don't understand what you are saying, do you want me to leave?" Why was Ichigo all of the sudden saying this? He stopped dead in his tracks and clenched his fists.

"You just don't get it Rukia" Ichigo slowly lifted his eyes, furrowing his brows deep, causing his stare to look intense. "You have been here a long time, six months, when usually you only stay for about two. Is this the last time you will be staying here? Is something going on in Soul Society."

Rukia didn't know if those words meant good or bad. "No Ichigo," Rukia began, feeling the pain sink in her face. "Nothing is wrong in Soul Society, everything is fine." Ichigo walked up closer to Rukia. "Then why? Why are you still staying here? Why would you want to stay in this world for so long?"

Realization slapped her in the face. Why wouldn't she want to stay here? She loved this world. She loved staying with Ichigo and acting like a normal human. Rukia took a few steps forward towards Ichigo. "Ichigo," she placed her hand on the side of his cheek and lifted his head to he would look into her eyes. "I stay because I want to. Things are cleared up in Soul Society, so for the time being I can stay here." Ichigo went to say something but Rukia cut him off. "I know it probably sounds unfair that I get to come to this world while all of the other shinigami can't, but I did after all help you receive the powers you now have." For some strange reason, that answer suited Ichigo just fine, his eyes softened. His lips curved upwards slightly. "So, you aren't leaving any time soon?" he asked, anxious to hear her answer. "Unless something unexpectedly comes up in Soul Society, than I will be staying here, with you."

Ichigo all the sudden felt the urge to hug her, and maybe even kiss her, but the moment was interrupted by a beeping noise. A beeping noise that Rukia and Ichigo knew all too well. They looked at each other in shock.

The beeping continued to howl. Rukia slowly slid her hand into her skirt pocket and pulled out the hollow detector. She slowly opened the cell phone like object. "There's, a hollow." Rukia muttered out slowly. Ichigo closed his eyes and sighed. "Of course, just when everything starts to get perfect, something ruins it." Ichigo thought.

Changing into their shinigami forms, Ichigo and Rukia dashed towards the hollow. The cold blood coiling of the monster could be heard from a mile away.

Once they reached the hollow, Rukia quickly pulled out her zanpaktou. She prepared to attack only to be pushed aside by Ichigo. Rukia became furious. "Ichigo! What do you think you're doing?"

He began toying with the hollow, getting ready to strike the creature down. "You know good and well what I am doing." It's true, Rukia did know well of that, but it wasn't his job anymore to fight, it was hers.

A few seconds later, the hollow cried loudly and sunk away into the air. Ichigo smiled, letting the victory of battle sink in. Rukia, still annoyed began walking away. "Why was there a hollow all of the sudden?" Ichigo asked. "Good question," Rukia replied.

Rukia's cell phone beeped again. "What?" Rukia didn't know what to do. "More hollows?" her face looked terrified. The second after she said that sentence a hollow came from behind and dashed towards Rukia.

"Rukia!" Ichigo ran as fast as he could but didn't make it in time. The hollow slashed Rukia's right arm. The hollow's claw went deep into her arm, causing the hollow to carry her around. Ichigo raised his sword to the hollow's head. "Put her down you disgusting scum." The hollow laughed and threw Rukia to the side, she howled in pain as the hollows claw ripped out of her arm.

The hollow detector started beeping even more, getting louder and louder. A foot stomped directly onto the cell phone, stopping the noise instantly.

Sensing that no hollows were in his way, Ichigo quickly ran to Rukia. "Rukia? Rukia? Please speak to me!" After checking to make sure she still had a pulse and breathing fine, he gently picked her up. "And where do you think you're going?" A hissing voice called.

Ichigo was shocked; he hadn't even sensed anyone else being there. "Let me repeat my question, where are you going?" the voice called once more. Ichigo set Rukia back down, holding his sword out. "Who are you?" Ichigo asked. "Who am I?"

From out of the darkness, a body stepped out. Behind the body, Ichigo heard a bunch of demonic laughs. "More hollows" Ichigo whispered angrily.

Finally seeing clearly who the person was, Ichigo let out the breath he had been holding. "You're just a kid!" Ichigo cried. The boy's face became angry.

All of the sudden, hollows were encircling Ichigo. "So, I am just a kid huh?" Ichigo looked to make sure Rukia was back far enough. "Good she will be safe, hopefully." After another moment, Ichigo attacked the hollows, killing them instantly. The boy looked surprised.

"Tell me something," Ichigo began, "What's a kid like you doin with a bunch of hollows? No one has seen them in a good three years." The boy smiled viciously. "I am no kid, let me assure you that. You see, I have the power to bring souls and bodies together, anyway I want." Ichigo looked shocked. The boy, feeling please, continued. "Now, in a hollow's case, since only the souls of ghosts can create a hollow, I use the souls of ghosts to create hollows. And since I created them, they listen to whatever I tell them."

Ichigo had heard enough, even if this was a mere boy, Ichigo couldn't just let this stupid kid take souls and make hollows as he pleased. So, Ichigo attacked the boy.

Big Mistake.

The boy's eyes lit up. Ichigo was frozen on the spot. "Five seven, dimes heaven," the boy began to say. Ichigo continued to try to move only to be pushed down further. "Take the time, and change its rhyme" A second later someone was behind the boy, grabbing a hold of his waist and neck. "Rukia don't!" Ichigo cried. A second later, she too was thrust upon the ground. The boy's grin grew much larger. "Different worlds, different lives, bodies of broken split by knives." "Cut one another, bleed out of every pore, sickling salesman to a whore!" the boy continued chanting, forgetting about his complete surroundings." "What's goin on?" Ichigo thought.

"Souls, souls, come forth from hell, become of masked, you're hearts a shell!" The boy's power was its peak. "Ichi-go" Rukia called, painfully. "He's- trying-to turn-us into-hollows."

At that exact moment, a black cat just happened to here a loud noise coming from the direction of where Ichigo and Rukia were. Curiously and strangely brave for such a creature, the cat strolled to where the loud sounds came from.

The cat soon felt harsh winds and tried to run away, but was swept up into the madness of the boy's insane spell.

"Together! TOGETHER!" the boy cried, laughing insanely. At that moment, the cat that had been flying around in the wind caught a hold of the boy's face. The boy screamed in pain. "What are you doing? Get off? NO!" the boy screamed as the cat continued to stay attached to

"The spell! The spell is going to be wrong! NO!" An instant later, the smoke disappeared, and Ichigo and Rukia could move again. Rukia instantly fell over, passing out from the pressure and her wound. Ichigo slowly crawled over to her, quite tired himself.

"Where did the boy go?" Ichigo asked himself. There was no sign of the boy, or any hollows. Only the body of dead black cat. A second later, Ichigo passed out as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Authors note:** Yo everyone, so I know this chapter was super long and a bit dramatic, but I promise, it's a COMEDY. So just keep reading the story and I trust me, you will be laughing more soon enough. This is the first chapter, so I am going to leave you guys guessing at a lot of things. I hope you guys liked the little random drama Ichigo had. I kinda wanted to make it a little realistic right there. He seems like the kind of character to randomly just blurt out something like that, so I went ahead and experimented, I hope you all liked it.

Read and Review! Thanks!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Finally! Chapter friggin 2!. Things start to get very interesting. Please read and review!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Curiosity Killed the Cat

Ch.2

Rukia woke up to a throbbing headache. "Where am I? This doesn't look like Ichigo's house." She sat up slowly. For some reason, she felt much taller than usual. "Something happened to me and Ichigo, but what?" She tried to remember, but to no avail, she was clueless.

"Think Rukia, think." She thought. Looking around the room she realized where she was. "Urahara-san's? Why?" Due to her head ache, she didn't feel like thinking much of it. It seemed like a normal thing to wake up at his place.

Standing, she walked to the restroom. She went to reach for the door knob and noticed how it seemed further away than usual. Rukia shrugged her shoulders, not particularly caring, and walked inside the restroom. "Did someone just take a shower? The mirrors are fogged." She rinsed some water into her eyes, hoping to see better. Feeling satisfied, she noticed the counters also being far away.

Something in her stomach made her churn. Something in her brain told her that these little misconceptions of the door knob and counters weren't right. She quickly rubbed the mirrors so she could clearly see herself. At first she laughed, not understanding what she was looking at. The second time she looked at herself; she rubbed her eyes and rinsed water through them. The third time, she pinched herself to see if she were dreaming. The fourth time, she screamed. But, the scream sounded more like a yelp, a yelp from Ichigo Kurosaki.

"What is going on?" she screamed. Everything she saw before her in the mirror was that of Ichigo. Her hair, her eyes, her body, her voice.

There was soon a knock on the door. "Ichigo, is everything alright?" "NO! IT'S NOT." Rukia screamed mentally to herself. "Uh, yah, everything's just fine Urahara-san!" She said, a little too chirpy for Ichigo. "Oh, alright then, just tell me if you need anything." Once she heard that the footsteps were gone, Rukia began to panic. "I don't understand. Am I really just seeing things? My voice just sounded like Ichigo! Did Urahara-san here it also? Am I Ichigo? And, if I am Ichigo, than who is he?" Rukia closed her eyes, getting confused. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

Stepping into the main room, she saw Urahara-san talking with Yoruichi. "Ah, Good morning Kurosaki-san, what can I get you?" Rukia froze. "They see me as Ichigo too?" Rukia didn't know what to do, so she decided to play along and act like Ichigo. "Nah, I'm good." And he turned around to go back to his room.

"Oh um, wait, where is Rukia at?" Urahara pointed down the hall way. "Third room down, she's still sleeping. It's kind of funny, since she is usually the first one up." Rukia shrugged her shoulders, trying to look as natural as she could, and walked towards her room, or, whoever's room.

Walking down towards her, or whoever's room, she heard a scream coming from the bathroom. A scream that sounded just like hers. Rukia dashed towards the restroom, opened the unlocked door, and saw herself petrified looking in the mirror. Rukia wrapped a hand around her body's mouth, and pulled it into the room Rukia slept in.

Closing the doors and locking them, Rukia slowly sat in front of herself. "Who are you?" Rukia asked. It was strange for Rukia to look at herself. "Ichigo, and who the hell are you?" Rukia slapped him on the head, realizing she was in Ichigo's body a second too late, Ichigo flew across the room. "OH! Sorry! Look, its me, Rukia." She waited for Ichigo to speak. His eyes were in shock. "_Rukia? _How?" She looked away, "I don't know Ichigo." "I mean Rukia, why I am in your body? It's not possible."

She looked at Ichigo "What happened last night, I don't remember." Ichigo thought, hard. He remembered seeing and fighting hollows, and then seeing Rukia get hurt. That's when he rubbed his sore arm. "We were attacked by hollows and you were attacked by surprise." Rukia remembered that part, she then noticed Ichigo rubbing his arm. That's right, it happened to her, so wouldn't she be the one with the wound? Why was Ichigo's arm in pain.

"The boy" Rukia whispered. "There was a boy Ichigo, and there were hollows with him." They both tried to remember why and what happened after that, but they couldn't remember a thing. "So basically," Ichigo began, still shaking. "Me and you have switched bodies somehow." Rukia tried to think. "I suppose so, seeing as how you feel the pain of the wound that was inflicted onto my body."

Rukia was surprised at how fast they were figuring things out. She still didn't know if she believed anything though. "What should we do? Should we tell? I mean, I want my body back as soon as possible." Ichigo said, looking down disgustingly at Rukia's body. She gave him a glare. "Oh yah, and you really think I want to be you?" They both stared at each other, feeling strange staring at what looked like a twin.

There was a knock on the door. "Urahara-san wants to speak to you two" Ururu said softly. They both told her okay and stood up. "Does he know?" "I guess we'll find out.

"Kuchiki-san, you finally woke up, usually its Kurosaki-san who sleeps later." They both nodded, trying to act like the other. Ichigo tried to pull off a tired stare as Rukia tried lowering her eyebrow as Ichigo always did. "Did you both sleep well?" They both nodded with a yes. "Do you remember what happened yesterday?" Rukia began to speak. "We both remember a lot of hollows and a boy, but that's about it." "Correct Kurosaki-san." Rukia was confused for a second, remembering again that she was not in her body. "Do you feel, different?" They both glanced at each other in agreement. "My arm's a bit sore, but I'm just fine other than that." Ichigo said, trying to sound like Rukia. Urahara nodded. "Yes, it seemed you were attacked by a hollow. We healed your arm last night, so you might feel a tad bit sore today. Anything else?" Ichigo and Rukia were confused. Did he know? Should they tell him? Rukia finally spoke.

"Nope, everything is fine." Urahara stared at them for a moment, then sighed. "Good, good, well, we still aren't sure what happened, but we will be investigating, it seems whoever was responsible for the attack is still out there. We do have an idea of who it might be." Ichigo and Rukia leaned in, wanting to know.

"His name is Kentarou Itsuke. All we know is that he has a strange reiatsu and once he showed up more hollows appeared. Its just something to speculate. When we know more, we will tell you." "Do you know what he looks like?" Ichigo asked. Urahara sighed once again and pulled out a picture. On the picture was a man in his mid twenties with long, black hair, and piercing green eyes. "That is definitely not the boy we saw last night. This is an older man." Ichigo muttered. "Yes, I'm still not sure of how the boy you saw last night and this man could be connected, or even if they are connected, but we'll try to find out as soon as we can." Urahara-san said.

"Well, now that both of you are better, you can leave if you wish. If you see any more hollows or feel a strange reiatsu around you, please come and tell me" Urahara said smiling. Rukia and Ichigo stood. "Thank you very much Urahara-san." Rukia said smiling. Ichigo nudged her side. "Yah, thanks a lot Urahara-san, for everything." They both left quickly.

Once they were down the street, Ichigo started to yell. "What were you thinking Rukia? He doesn't know that you are me and I am you! You have to act more like me. I probably looked like a gay happy guy when you told him thanks!." Rukia folded her arms. "Well sorry, I'm still trying to get used to all of this. We don't know a single clue about anything. It obviously has to do with the boy, but we can't remember anything about him."

Ichigo sighed in frustration. Rukia looked down at him. "Hey, you need to act more like me too. Don't slouch so much, and you can't scowl all the time. You need to just look natural, you see me all of the time, surely you can act like me." Ichigo laughed. "Oh yah, all I have to do is read Chappy and steal my sister's dresses. Easy as pie."

Rukia stopped. "Well, being you is quite simple too. I'll just look mad all the time, call my dad an idiot, and walk around acting depressed." They both stared at each other, than continued walking. "So," Ichigo began "we're not going to tell anyone?" Rukia shook her head. "We can't, we need to figure this out ourselves." Ichigo picked up a rock and through it. "We should have at least told Urahara-san, I'm sure he could have done something. Or maybe Soul Society could help."

Rukia grabbed onto Ichigo's shoulder and pushed him to a wall. She looked serious. "No Ichigo, we can't tell anyone from Soul Society. If anyone were to find out, they would tell a captain and that would be bad news. You see, switching bodies is a major crime. It ranks in the category of killing or giving a human shinigami powers." Ichigo looked confused. "It's not like we purposely did this. Wouldn't Soul Society understand?" Rukia's grip loosened.

"Not until we know more about how this all happened. If we go telling Soul Society our bodies switched without having any evidence as to how, than they will think we are lying. Even me and you, who helped defeat Aizen, Soul Society would still punish us, it's that serious. But, if we can figure out why then maybe we can tell Urahara-san, or at least figure out a way to change back on our own. We don't even want to risk telling someone like Urahara-san, who doesn't even live in Soul Society, this has to be kept a secret for now."

Out of no where a man came up and pushed Rukia out of the way. "Is there a problem ma'am?" The man was speaking to Ichigo. "Oh, no, everything is fine. Hehe." The man glared at Rukia, and walked away. "That guy probably thought you were attacking an innocent woman, we really do need to be careful." Ichigo whispered. Rukia nodded in agreement. "So, we don't tell anyone until we can figure out more information." "Right."

They started walking again when Ichigo stopped. "Rukia, what if its just our human bodies that are switched, maybe if we turn into our shinigami forms, we will be ourselves since those are our souls." Rukia shook her head in disagreement. "Not likely, yes, its true that its our soul, but we still have a body in shinigami form." Ichigo looked confused. "Then why is it called "Soul Society" anyways?" Rukia shrugged her shoulders and they continued to walk.

"Well won't people like Urahara-san and my dad sense our souls? I mean, we use reiatsu to find a person, a soul, if we aren't sure where they are. Won't they see that you're reiatsu is coming from my body?" Rukia closed her eyes.

"I don't think that will be a problem," Rukia began "I was the one that was injured, yet you are the one with the injury, even though it's still my body. I think that's the way that reiatsu is going to work. Our bodies will signal the same reiatsu, even though the bodies have completely different souls. There are spells and ways to truly see the reiatsu when bodies are switched, but other than that, no one will be able to tell." Rukia waited for Ichigo to register everything she just said. "Ok got it."

They walked home. Practicing acting like one another in the case that some one would notice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Authors note: **So guys? What did you think? It wasn't very funny I know, but it will get funny, I promise. I'm still trying to get the plot out a bit. I hope things are become clearer and that you guys actually like it. And just know that whenever I refer to Rukia, she's in Ichigo's body and Ichigo is in Rukia's body. Use your imaginations, its pretty funny to picture how they act. And I totally made the reiatsu stuff and "switching bodies is a crime" thing up so don't yell at me for that please.

Read and review!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Finally! Chapter 3!! Things start to get very interesting. See how Rukia and Ichigo can react to Ichigo's family!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Curiosity Killed the Cat

Ch.3

As they reached Ichigo's house, they stopped a little further down the street to make sure they could pull each other off. "Rukia, slouch a bit more, put your hand in your pocket, ok there you go." Rukia did what Ichigo told her. "Ichigo, fold your arms, and remember that I smile a lot and act polite around your family." Ichigo nodded.

They took in a deep breath and opened the door. The house was silent, and Ichigo froze, he forgot a very important detail to tell Rukia. "ICHIGOOOO!!" Isshin yelled as he ran in. Poor Rukia didn't have a chance as Ichigo's father did a spin kick into her head. She didn't even realize what happened until she was on the ground with a gruesome pain in her head.

She death glared at Ichigo, and stood up. She punched Isshin square in the stomach. "Geez dad, just leave me alone." Ichigo nodded impressed. "I never cease to surprise you my boy!" Isshin nudged Rukia's side. "Hey son, where were you last night, have you and Rukia finally gotten together?" Rukia blushed a deep crimson red. "No Is-Dad!!" Rukia stalked off to Ichigo's room and slammed the door.

Ichigo only "smiled politely" as Rukia had told him to do. He felt like an idiot, for he never smiled, ever. "My boy is eighteen, and he still has never had a single girlfriend." Ichigo continued to smile. "How embarrassing! Is this what he always says to Rukia??" "Hey err Rukia! Can you come here for a sec?" Rukia yelled from upstairs. Ichigo smiled and waved at his father and ran upstairs. "Coming, Ichigo!" he yelled.

Rukia laid down on Ichigo's bed. "Hey, get off my bed." Rukia laughed. "Don't you think that would look strange, if your dad came up to check on you to see me in your bed?" Ichigo stopped talking after that, he hated when Rukia was right.

"Great, I have to sleep in my sisters' room." Rukia sat up on the bed. "Lets think about last night again. We know that there was a hollow and we killed it. Then another hollow came from behind and ripped my arm with it's claw. I think I passed out. So what do you remember after that?" Rukia asked. Ichigo began "Well, I remember everything you said, and then a bunch of hollows came. I remember hearing a voice and a boy stepping out. I laughed because he was a child and the boy became angry." Ichigo closed his eyes, trying to remember more.

"Ok! I kept calling him a kid and he tried to send the hollows to attack me. I killed them all fast and went to attack him. All I remember seeing was huge yellow eyes after that."

"Did he say anything to you? Before the hollows attacked?" Rukia asked. Ichigo thought hard. "I can't remember." Rukia sighed. "Look, its already late. Let's just go to sleep. Maybe we will change back on our own or something." Ichigo agreed. "Yah, I'm pretty tired, whatever happened sure has taken up a lot of my energy. Well, I guess I'll take a shower before sleeping." Rukia stood up, frozen. Ichigo realized what he had just said. Take a shower? In Rukia's body? Ichigo blushed deep red. Rukia looked pissed. "You pervert! Oh yah, take advantage of the situation like that." Ichigo laughed. "Who the hell would want to see you in the shower? It's not like you have anything worth while to look at." Rukia's eyes darkened. "Kurosaki Ichigo, you forget, I am in your body and am much taller and stronger than you. One punch and you'll be on your death bed." Ichigo gulped.

"Well that wouldn't look good, a guy beating up a girl. You would go straight to jail." Rukia walked closer to Ichigo, looking down at him, he was cornered to the wall. She put her arms on both sides of the wall so Ichigo couldn't move. Ichigo really was afraid. He felt so helpless being short and female. He was starting to know what it felt like to be a damsel in distress. Rukia's face got closer and closer to Ichigo's. Ichigo was about to pea his pants. What was she doing?

Out of no where, a cup with water mixed with shaving cream ran cold down Ichigo's shirt. Ichigo yelped. Rukia backed up, laughing hysterically. "You idiot!" Rukia walked up to the door. "Well now I guess you do have to take a shower, and see for your self that I am not as skinny and petite as it may appear." Ichigo gulped again. "This isn't over Rukia." He said, staring her down, or up, in his case. Rukia slammed the door and locked it. She went to change into sleeping clothes.

She figured his clothes were in his dresser. She pulled out some boxers and a t-shirt. "Oh great, now I have to change." Rukia thought to herself. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see a thing. She quickly pulled her pants off and slipped on the boxers. She took her shirt off and pulled the t-shirt over her head. "That wasn't too bad." Rukia whispered smiling.

Maybe Rukia was a bit satisfied, but Ichigo was mentally wigging out. "Maybe I will just wait until the morning, maybe we will switch back." He thought. But it was a habit to take a shower every night. Especially now that he was wet and smelled like shaving cream. He never looked at Rukia like that; at least he tried not to… Now, he could look all he wanted, but it felt wrong, so wrong. Why did he have to be an eighteen year old? Perhaps his hormones were much better in balance, but that didn't mean he never got curious.

He breathed in deeply and opened the closet in the bath room. He found Rukia's swim suit. He quickly took his clothing off, which seemed weird because of course it was a bright sun flower dress. He kept his eyes up the entire time, not wanting to see anything. While putting the swimsuit on, he closed his eyes. After about 15 minutes of figuring out how to put the stupid thing on, he opened his eyes.

Rukia was right; she was a lot curvier than she looked. Her chest was still a little small, but she had really good legs. Quickly turning around, afraid to look further, Ichigo jumped into the shower. Only washing his hair and rinsing his body off.

When he reached his sister's room. They were both already asleep. Slipping into Rukia's bed, his eyes closed and he fell asleep.

The next morning Rukia slowly opened her eyes. She felt her body and touched her hair. She ran to the restroom to see for herself. "Nope, still Ichigo." She frowned. Almost wanting to cry on the spot. Ichigo walked in the restroom a second later and had the exact reaction. "Well, I don't mind staying you, you are right Rukia, your _a lot _curvier than you appear." Ichigo said mockingly. Rukia whipped her head around. "That's it! Your dead!" Ichigo ran around the house, screaming.

Rukia chased him until they were in Ichigo's room. "Rukia, calm down, I took a shower, but I wore your swimsuit ok? I didn't see anything." Rukia wanted to protest further, but did she really even want to know what he did? The answer was definitely a no. They both sat on Ichigo's bed. "Did you remember anything?" Rukia asked, still upset.

"Actually yes, I remember everything now." Rukia's eyes changed to curiosity as Ichigo began to tell her the details he couldn't remember the day before.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Authors note**: Oh dang! Well things are starting to get funny, and its just going to get better. More awkward situations and maybe a little bit of romance? I guess we will find out. Read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Finally! Chapter 4!! Things start to get very interesting. Will Rukia and Ichigo remember why they switched? Read and find out!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Curiosity Killed the Cat

Ch.4

"Ok, Rukia, this is what happened." Rukia scooted closer, wanting to know more than ever.

"I told you how when I attacked the boy, I saw yellow eyes. Well, I remember being slammed to the ground. I couldn't move my body. He started chanting something weird. And then you jumped on his back, which caused you to go to the ground too." Rukia nodded, remembering.

"Yes, I remember waking up and seeing the boy attacking you now. He started saying weird chants. I realized that he was trying to turn us into hollows."

They paused. "What happened after that?" Ichigo asked. "All I remember is he started screaming in pain. He said something about the spell being wrong."

"So maybe somehow, the spell got messed up. And instead of switching to a hollows body, we switched each others."

"Yes, I think so Ichigo." Rukia said, feeling satisfied. "So can we tell Urahara-san now?"

"Not yet, we still don't have any evidence to figure this out." Ichigo's father yelled from downstairs.

"ICHIGOOO PHONE!" Ichigo closed his eyes. "Coming-" Rukia instantly covered his mouth. "Ichigo! You can't forget that you are in my body! How many times do I have to tell you that! I hope he didn't hear you and think I am mental or something."

Rukia walked downstairs to retrieve the phone from Ichigo's insane father. After dodging a kick from Isshin, Rukia was finally handed the phone.

"YO! Ichigo! Whats up?" Rukia sighed. "Hey Keigo." It was pretty easy to act like Ichigo when Keigo was around. She always had to act all fake and polite, but Ichigo always acted so grouchy and moody.

"Its summer time and I know a place with lots of hot girls! Wanna come?" Rukia gagged mentally. "No thanks, I have um, plans today."

"AWW you always ruin my fun Ichigo! You told me you would let me go on a date with Rukia but she still won't say yes to me!"

She tried to control herself. "I'm gonna kill him" Rukia whispered.

"What did you say Ichigo?" Keigo sounded freaked out. "Nothing, I got to go Keigo. Bye." She hung up the phone.

"He told Keigo I would go on a date with him? Yah right!" Rukia stomped upstairs.

"Kurosaki Ichigo you have some explaining to do!" Rukia shouted. Luckily, his dad and sisters had just left so no one would hear their strange talking.

"What are you talking about Rukia?" Ichigo asked, not really caring. "Why does Keigo think that I am going on a date with him?" Ichigo began laughing.

"He always says that to me. He thinks that if he tells me that I already said you could go on a date with him, that it will trick me or something. Don't listen to his bull crap."

"So," Rukia began walking slowly to Ichigo. "Why don't you want me to go on a date with him?" She asked seductively which really freaked Ichigo out seeing as it sounded like him.

"Because, you've told me millions of times you would never go on a date with him. I thought it annoyed you." Rukia raised an eyebrow.

"Since when did you care about what annoyed me?" She muttered.

Ichigo didn't say anything. "I think we should tell Urahara-san now, it's a little safer." Ichigo said, trying to change the subject.

"Not yet, we still haven't figured anything out." Rukia said. "I think that boy that switched our bodies is still alive, so maybe if we capture him somehow and tell him to change us back, he will."

"Or we can just destroy him." Ichigo said. Rukia smirked. "Of course you of all people would like that idea."

"We need to know more about this guy. Where he came from and where his power source is." Rukia said deep in thought.

"Look, we are going to need help finding this guy. Obviously he's a threat anyways because he makes hollows, so why don't we ask Urahara-san for that? You said he can't tell us apart, so he can just help us find him." Ichigo said.

Rukia felt like an idiot, why didn't she think of that? "Yes, he would probably help us. But Ichigo." Rukia glared at him, her tone was dead serious. "We have to act exactly like one another. Urahara-san can read people very well. If he gets the slightest hint, than it's over."

Ichigo nodded, ready to go.

They reached Urahara's shop in ten minutes flat. "Ah, Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-san, what brings you here?"

They glanced at each other and Rukia began to speak. "We remembered what happened that night."

"Oh, do tell." Urahara said.

After explaining about the hollows attacking and seeing the boy, they only told Urahara how they were frozen to the ground and how the strange boy said chants to them.

"That's very interesting. Well I forgot to tell you that we caught the man, Kentarou Itsuke. He was smuggling some things in from Soul Society somehow, that's about it. He's in prison now." Ichigo and Rukia looked at each other.

"So," Kisuke glanced up at them. "Anything else you want to tell me?" They both shook their heads

"Ok, well we'll start looking. I'll send Yoruichi out; she's usually the best one to find out about people. If we find something, we'll be sure to tell you."

"Thanks Urahara-san." Rukia said, remembering not to smile. She dug her hands into her pockets. Ichigo merely folded his arms. Rukia didn't have to act too girly around Urahara-san, just tough and alert.

Ichigo was glad that he didn't have to smile. When they left, they sighed deeply. "How long are we going to be like this?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know Ichigo, it might be until we find that boy."

"Ichigo!" Someone called out from behind.

They both knew who it was by the sound of his voice. "Keigo" They said in unison.

"Hey Ichigo! Rukia, what are you guys doing?" Rukia tried to keep her face dulled, she had seen they way Ichigo acted around him all the time.

"Just walking." Rukia mumbled. Keigo looked down at Ichigo, and back up to Rukia. "Where you are two headed, together?" Ichigo knew where Keigo was going with this, unfortunately, Rukia was clueless.

"Probably back to my house." Ichigo froze. He didn't want Keigo to think they were dating or something like that. Rukia just kept acting the same. Ichigo smiled brightly, trying to catch Keigo attention.

"What she means is that I need to get a book I lent him from his house." Keigo looked confused for a second, but smiled immediately after.

"Right, a book." Keigo winked at Ichigo and walked up next to him. "Rukia, I never thought you wanted to date Ichigo. I mean, I always see you guys together, but I thought you were just friends. I wanted to date you!"

Rukia was so glad she was in Ichigo's body, so that when she punched him to the ground, it felt good.

"Geez Ichigo! Why are you always so violent!" Rukia just shrugged her shoulders, and Ichigo put on a fake smile. "Sorry Keigo!" Ichigo called out.

"Well, anyways, I have a point to all of this, we're going to the water park tomorrow around 10ish, if you want to come." Rukia went to smile hugely, but stopped immediately and just nodded her head.

Ichigo pulled his hands together and grinned. "Oh yes! We should!" Ichigo spun around in a circle. Keigo smiled, and waved goodbye to them.

Once he was gone, Rukia kept her arms folded. "Ichigo, you kind of over did it there with the spinning around." Ichigo chuckled.

"That's how you act Rukia." Her face was horrified. "Why didn't you ever tell me how stupid I look when I do stuff like that!" Ichigo chuckled more.

"Sorry, I thought you knew what you were doing." She went to hit him, but remembered that they were in public, and it probably would look bad if people saw a tall guy hitting a small girl.

They walked home and got ready for bed. "Ok, well my dad said we can go to the water park tomorrow if we want." Ichigo said, sitting on his bed.

Rukia thought for a moment. "Are you sure that's a good idea, I mean, we aren't in our bodies you know." Ichigo closed his eyes.

"Look, I'm not going to let my summer vacation get ruined just because I'm in your body." Rukia sighed. "Yes, I understand Ichigo, but we need to find the boy who did this to us."

Ichigo looked at Rukia. "I know ok. One day won't kill us. I haven't been to the water park in who knows how long." Rukia still kept her eyes closed. "Ok, whatever."

She was hiding something. "What?" "Oh, nothing. Is Inoue going tomorrow?" She asked. "I don't know why?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"Ok Ichigo, you need to get out of MY bed. Go to YOURS." Ichigo rolled his eyes and slowly got up. "Well then, maybe tonight I'll take a shower in YOUR body completely naked this time."

A softball flew and hit Ichigo's side. "Ow! Where did that come from? That really hurt!!" Ichigo whined. Rukia had already pulled out a comic book, ignoring whatever Ichigo had to say.

The next morning, Ichigo and Rukia were ready to go. Ichigo put one of Rukia's stupid dresses over his pink and flowery tankini. Rukia just wore his swimsuit and a sleeveless shirt.

"Ok, well I'll drive then." Ichigo said. Rukia immediately stopped him. "What will you're dad say? He knows I don't have a license." Rukia said. "You don't know how to drive Rukia." Ichigo muttered.

"I've watched you enough times to understand." Ichigo was about to argue more but Rukia had somehow already taken his keys and unlocked the doors.

Once they put their stuff inside, Rukia sat in the driver's seat. "This jeep is nice Ichigo, how come you never drive it?" Ichigo closed his eyes.

"Because we live too close to everything, I just like walking. Now, do you know how to start the car." Rukia rolled her eyes.

She put the key in ignition, and the jeep rumbled to life. "Now what?" Ichigo asked. She looked at the gears and thought for a moment. Ichigo was getting irritated.

"Reverse." He muttered. "Oh, right!" Rukia said. She put the car in reverse. "Rukia, don't give the car any gas, you need to pull out slowly and make sure no one is coming."

Rukia looked behind her and started pulling out slowly. "Now, turn the wheel slowly. Good." Rukia was excited, she was really driving a car! "Ok Rukia, now, put the car in drive and press on the gas."

Once she moved to the car to drive, she pressed on the gas, a little too hard. The car speeded down the road. "Rukia! Hit the break!" She slammed her foot down and they halted to a complete stop.

"You know what? We're far away enough from home so let me drive." "Well what about Keigo? Won't they say something?" Rukia asked. "Keigo's too stupid to figure anything out so move! I don't want to die today."

Rukia rolled her eyes and climbed over Ichigo, forgetting for the millionth time whose body she was in. "Rukia! Be careful! You almost just smothered me to death!" She ignored him..

"Just drive Ichigo." They had to wait a good five minutes for Ichigo to get the seat scooted close enough to the wheel, and they headed out.

When they pulled up, their entire class was there, minus their teacher, which Ichigo was thankful for.

"Great, we have to deal with everyone." Rukia muttered. They stepped out of the car and everyone greeted them.

Inoue approached Ichigo smiling. "Kuchiki-san, I had no idea you knew how to drive!" Inoue exclaimed. "Well, Ichigo's been letting me drive places with him." Ichigo said trying to sound polite, he didn't have to act too fake around Inoue either, she knew Rukia pretty well.

"Well, I hope you'll stay with me today, Tatsuki is training for the summer." Ichigo nodded. "Sure Inoue." He said.

Keigo was driving Rukia up the wall. "Just think about it! All of those babes in our class in swimsuits!" Rukia rolled her eyes. "Doesn't it get old?" She asked, trying to sound like Ichigo.

"Nope, never, and just look at Rukia, man! She has the best looking legs-" Rukia punched him in his face. "Gosh Ichigo, are you jealous or something?" Rukia laughed inwardly.

"Oh yah, I'm jealous of my own self!" She cried mentally. "Yah right Keigo. I'm just saying, lay off, I came here to have fun." Rukia walked off.

She looked over at Ichigo. He was really struggling to keep up with the conversation.

"Yah, I'm so thankful you showed me how to wear tampons Inoue, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to come." Michiro said. "No problem, I just ended mine. I brought some extra ones if anyone needs some."

"Kuchiki-san? Is everything alright?" Inoue asked. Ichigo didn't know what to say or how to say it. "Oh, everything is fine!" He cried. Ichigo had heard Yuzu and Karin asking about tampons, all he knew was it had to do with their "monthly visits" as they called it.

Ichigo knew what menstruation was, he wasn't a total dummy. He wasn't going to immature about something like that, he was old enough now to understand. But honestly, he really hoped this wasn't a continuing topic.

But of course, it's just his luck that they seemed to want to talk about _that_ rather than enjoy the fun of the park.

"So Kuchiki-san, do you wear regular? Or super?" Inoue asked. Ichigo was clueless. Inoue repeated the question. "You know, like your tampon size."

Different Sizes? How the hell would he know? "Um, super?"

Inoue giggled. "You're so small Rukia, I would have thought regular would be largest for you." Ichigo still didn't understand but decided not to push the subject further.

When they reached the first water slide, all of the guys watched as the girls pulled off their shirts and shorts. "Geez, Orihime is so hot!" Keigo cried out.

"Well this slide is a partner slide." Keigo yelled. "I want to ride with Rukia!"

Ichigo shuttered. Who knows what sort of tricks the pervert Keigo had up his sleeve. He grabbed Ichigo's hand and pulled him to the front.

This was so wrong on so many levels. Rukia laughed as Ichigo sat in the front, and Keigo scooted close to him, actually glad for the moment she was in Ichigo's body.

She felt a tap on her shoulder. "Um, Kurosaki-kun, would you like to ride with me?" Inoue asked shyly. "Sure Inoue." Rukia replied, taking it as a friendly gesture.

Rukia really like Inoue, she was a good friend. Inoue grabbed her arm and encircled it around her own. "What is she doing?" Rukia thought.

Rukia knew she had a thing for Ichigo, but she thought she had gotten over it. Inoue pressed Rukia's arm close to her body, but Inoue wasn't blushing or anything.

They were the last ones to go. "So, are you having fun?" Inoue asked. Rukia nodded.

"Yah, it's a nice place." Inoue smiled brightly. "I'm really glad you came."

"Thanks, I'm glad you came too." Rukia mumbled, trying to make sure Inoue didn't get the wrong hint.

Unfortunately, it seemed she got the opposite. She tugged on Rukia's arm more gleaming.

"Well, Keigo seems pretty occupied with Rukia, so if you want, I can stay with you the whole time." The question was more like a demand from Inoue. Rukia didn't know what was wrong with Inoue, why was she being so forward?

Perhaps it didn't seem too forward for a normal person, but this was like going to second base for Inoue. She was always shy and quiet when it came to boys, but she acted like it was a normal thing.

"Um, sure." Rukia forced out. She didn't want to be rude to her. Rukia knew that Ichigo would probably say the same thing, Ichigo could be stubborn sometimes, but he could also be a gentleman.

The rest of they day, everyone rode on different rides. Ichigo tried to act polite to Keigo's constant attempts to grope. Rukia only said a few things to Inoue, she talked most of the time. Inoue eventually held Rukia's hand. Rukia didn't know how to react, so she just let Inoue hold it.

By the end of the day, they were both angry. When they got to the car, Ichigo sat inside the driver's seat, waiting for Rukia.

She waved goodbye to everyone and got inside. They were silent all the way home.

When they got inside, their dad had already gone to bed. "Did you have fun?" Rukia asked.

"Sure, it was ok." Ichigo replied. "How about you?"

"Ok too I guess." They both sat on Ichigo's bed, facing the opposite direction from one another. "You know, Inoue still likes you. She held my, or your hand really, almost the entire time." Ichigo sighed. "You know she's just getting led on, she's going to think I like her like that, and I don't."

He had found out about Inoue's feelings just a few months after the defeat of Aizen. Ichigo only thought of Inoue as a friend, and nothing more.

"Keigo sure is disgusting. Has he always been like that?" Ichigo asked. "Basically, I sort of got used to it." Ichigo was going to have a word with Keigo once he was back in his body.

They were both bitter and they didn't know why. Rukia didn't like the way Inoue looked at her, or him to say the least. Ichigo couldn't stand how Keigo spoke to Rukia and the things he said about her.

They were both very, very, jealous.

"Well, I'm going to go take a shower since I'm already in your swimsuit." Rukia said, standing up.

"Hurry up, I need to take one too." Ichigo walked out of the room. Was he really jealous? I mean, it was Keigo of all people. Rukia would never in a million years date him of all people.

As Rukia washed her hair, she thought about Inoue. "She's really changed, I mean, she's still sweet and everything, but she seems more competitive."

Rukia chuckled. "She's not being competitive, she doesn't know that I'm Ichigo right now. But still, she's different. She's growing up." Inoue was not the shy little fifteen year old Rukia had met three years ago, she was a full grown adult..

Ichigo was an adult. "What am I so worried about, it's Ichigo for crying out loud." She frowned and stepped out of the shower.

Rukia was amazed at how in shape Ichigo was. She didn't blame Inoue for liking him, he was handsome and kind when he wanted to be. "What am I thinking! This is Ichigo I'm talking about."

She closed her eyes and changed quickly, but didn't pass up the chance to take a quick glimpse below, just for a second.

**Authors note:** It's been so long!! Sorry about that, I've been working on other stuff and this just got a bit behind. This chapter was really fun to write. Ichigo and Rukia are jealous!!! Now that they've had some fun, they need to start getting to business. Will they find the boy before it's too late? Or will Soul Society already be on their case?

Find out next chapter!! R&R!!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Ch.5 Yippy! Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews! I love them!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Curiosity Killed the Cat

Ch.5

"Gosh, Ichigo's bed is so lumpy!" Rukia mumbled, turning to the other side. This was her third night to sleep in his bed, and she still wasn't getting used to it.

"Why do I have to be in a boy's body? Honestly." On the other hand, she knew it sucked for Ichigo too.

The door busted open and Ichigo wobbled inside. "It's three in the morning, what do you want?"

Ichigo didn't speak for a long time. "Um, well, you see." He was blushing madly. What was bothering him so much? He never acted this squirmy about anything.

"Rukia, is it time for your 'monthly visit'?" Ichigo mumbled. She was confused at first, and then burst out into a howl of laughter.

"HAHA! Yes, it is that time! How does it feel Ichigo? All of those times I told you I had cramps!" Ichigo only got angry.

"Look Rukia, I don't know a whole lot about all of _that_ stuff. This is really a nightmare. Can you at least help me?" Rukia stopped, it really wasn't his fault, and this does really suck for him.

"Ok, well let me go see if there's anything in the bathroom." Rukia walked slowly over to the restroom cabinets. "Dang, we don't have anything. Ok, well we need to go get stuff now."

Ichigo was so mad. Why did this have to come right now? He almost wanted to cry. Cry? Ichigo Kurosaki never cried!

"Ok, well look would your dad understand if I told him that we need stuff?" Ichigo nodded. "Oh yah, my dad doesn't even like to hear talk about that stuff, he'll shoe you away immediately and tell you to get whatever you need." Ichigo said.

To Rukia's luck, Isshin did exactly what Ichigo said he would. "Ok, go Ichigo hurry! I don't want to hear anymore!" Isshin shoved her out of his room and slammed the door.

"Ok Ichigo, let's go." Ichigo looked frightened. "I can barely walk Rukia! This is horrible, and my stomach is starting to hurt!" Ichigo was quite frightened at how girly he sounded.

"Here, I think I have something in my purse." Ichigo was horrified. Trying to ignore Inoue and Michiro's conversation on tampons yesterday was hard enough, but now he had to wear one? He didn't even really understand what a tampon was!

"Got it." Rukia said. "This is a pad; you just slip it onto your underwear, simple as that." Ichigo was a little relieved that it wasn't a tampon.

He closed his eyes as much as he could, trying to get the stupid thing on. After ten struggling minutes, he was ready.

"I got it on, but it still feels strange to walk." Rukia sighed. "Ok fine, I'll just go alone, I know what to get anyways."

She changed her clothes and left the house. "Wow, what a crazy night, for once I'm thankful to be a boy."

Rukia reached the 24 hour convenient store in five minutes. She looked all around until she found the section she needed.

"What do I always get? I don't remember. Yuzu always gets it for me." While looking for the right supplies, several men were staring at her.

Why there were men at a convenient store at three in the morning was something she didn't understand. They were looking at him in disbelief.

"You really know your stuff." One of the men shouted. His voice was savaged and husky. "Well, I do have two younger sisters." Rukia replied.

They ignored her after that. The lady at the cash register looked questionable.

"Um, sir, you know what that is right?" She asked. Rukia was getting irritated. "Yes, I do. Is it any of your business?" The lady was silent after that. "Have a nice day, or night." She yelled as Rukia left.

Rukia felt so tired. "Why did this have to happen so early in the morning?" When she reached home, she was bewildered by what she saw.

Ichigo sat on the couch, with ice cream in one hand, and a spoon in the other, crying. He was watching lifetime.

"This is so sad Rukia! I can't believe they would do something like that to her!" Never in Rukia's life had she been so afraid. She was never this emotional during her visits, maybe it was just because he wasn't used to it.

"Um, here. I got you some more pads like the one you're wearing." She threw the pads to him. "Thanks Rukia!" he said smiling.

After a few more minutes of watching Ichigo with utter sickness, she went to Ichigo's bed, and fell asleep instantly.

The next day, Ichigo was back to his normal (well normal as he could get in this case) self.

"How long does this last Rukia?" He asked. "Just four days, mine are short." Ichigo was shocked. "Four days? How long are they usually for other people?"

"Seven." He had no idea. "Every single month?"

"Yep." Ichigo felt sick to his stomach, and not just because of the cramps he had. The next few days went by slowly. Rukia couldn't investigate very much due to Ichigo's constant complaining.

He wouldn't do anything to help her; all he did was watch lifetime and WE and eat ice cream. She told him to stop eating so much, but he ignored her.

On the fifth day, Ichigo was so happy. "Finally, it's done." He said. Rukia thought she would have enjoyed not having her period, but due to Ichigo's unstable emotions, she suffered just as much as him.

Ichigo now held more respect for girls. He would never call his sisters babies for having cramps again.

"Ok Ichigo, we need to talk to Yoruichi." Rukia said. They walked to Urahara's shop and found Yoruichi, looking at a newspaper.

"Ichigo, Rukia, what's going on?" She asked. "We just came to help investigate." Rukia said. "Well, I just figured out who's behind the hollows." Yoruichi said.

"His name is Koro Shimataro. He was a spirit from Soul Society who somehow found a body of a child and stole it. When he entered the body, he received his powers of creating hollows."

"How did you figure this out?" Ichigo asked. Yoruichi smiled. "You do know who I am right?" She asked rhetorically.

"Do you know his location?" She pointed her finger to the newspaper. "At the end of town, he's been staying at this building." In the newspaper was a picture of an old factory.

"Why there?" Rukia asked. "There's an unknown barrier surrounding the building. So he hides there. I almost couldn't sense him, but the barrier seems to thin at times." Yoruichi said. "Ok then, let's go." Ichigo commanded.

When they stopped in front of the building. Ichigo and Rukia both pulled out their swords, ready to fight.

"Ok Rukia, stay behind me." Ichigo said. Rukia's eyes widened. Yoruichi glanced at them for a minute, and then shrugged her shoulders.

"You idiot!" Rukia whispered, too low for Yoruichi to hear. Rukia stepped in front of Ichigo and they entered the large building.

The factory was huge inside. Yoruichi quickly looked around. "Darn it, because of the barrier I can't sense anything." She quickly averted her eyes to the left.

"I just saw something move." She said softly. Ichigo and Rukia got into their ready positions. There was a howl and several hollows came down.

Ichigo began to attack one, not bothering to transform his sword. Rukia attacked another. She lifted the sword and almost fell over.

His zanpaktou is huge! How could she forget! Luckily, she was in Ichigo's body so it wasn't too heavy, but the size was still strange to her.

More and more hollows came. Ichigo swung around the sword. He had no idea of how to transform Rukia's sword. It seemed strange that even though his spirit was in Rukia's body, that he didn't have his own sword. It was just the body that was different, not the soul.

He was about to ask Rukia about her sword when he saw Yoruichi there. "Dang it, she can't know." He thought to himself. He managed to destroy one of the hollows.

Rukia killed two hollows. Ichigo's large sword really came in handy. They heard a small chuckle.

"Well well, you two again." The small boy said. Ichigo and Rukia got into their fighting position. "What is it you want?" The child asked.

"We want answers." Ichigo said. Yoruichi stepped forward. "Well, I've never seen you before." The boy said.

"Yes, we need you to come with us." Yoruichi said. The boy laughed. "I'm afraid that I can't talk to you right now, but my hollows would love to." A second later, there were hollows surrounding all three of them.

"I'm sure they'll answer any questions you have." The boy said laughing and walking away. They immediately started fighting. Ichigo knew that using the bare blade itself wasn't going to work, so how was he going to summon Rukia's sword?

"Hey um, Ichigo!" Ichigo yelled, looking at Rukia. She turned to look at him. "What is it?" Rukia asked. Ichigo was waving her sword around.

"Oh darn it! I guess I'll have to summon my zanpaktou!" Ichigo said, trying to give Rukia a hint. She rolled her eyes. "Well then, you better use Sode no Shirayuki!" She cried back.

Lucky for them, Yoruichi was busy fighting hollows, so she didn't notice their strange behavior. "Come on you two! Fight!" She called out. After Ichigo understood how to use the sword, he called out its' name.

"Sode no Shirayuki!" Ichigo called out. He watched as the sword transformed. His eyes went wide. "Why is Rukia's sword grey colored?" He asked. Ichigo hadn't seen her sword too many times, but he knew for a fact that it was pure white.

He looked over at Rukia to ask her, but she was fighting hollows too. He looked up just in time to see a hollow trying to reach down for him. "Good, dodged it!" He cried. Ichigo didn't like being short right now, he had to jump much higher to reach the stupid hollow's head. "Gotcha!" He called out.

Rukia on the other hand, loved the height difference. "Gosh, it's so easy to jump up and defeat the hollow!" Rukia thought, barely pushing herself off the ground.

His sword was easier to use to, it cut through things much nicer. "No wonder Ichigo is so good." She thought. After more hollows attacked, Ichigo decided it was time to use Rukia's attack.

"Oh Hey Ichigo, I guess I should use an attack now!" He yelled, hoping she heard. Rukia was fighting off another hollow. "Oh, yes, err, Rukia! Just use your Sode no Shirayuki First dance white moon attack!"

Ichigo nodded, still a little concerned about the grey color. As another hollow approached, he didn't have time to worry about it. "Sode no Shirayuki First Dance White Moon!" He called out. There was a circle around the hollow, and it couldn't move.

It tried jumping upward only to remain in the circle. "Something is wrong." Ichigo said. The white circle began to change to a black color. As the ice started to freeze the hollow, the black started to consume the ice.

Rukia noticed and looked horrified. "Ichigo!" She yelled out. "Get out of there!" Hearing Ichigo call out his own name, Yoruichi turned to where the screaming was coming from.

Rukia pushed Ichigo out of the way just in time. Right as the black had touched every spot of the white, it exploded everywhere, killing several other hollows.

Right as a hollow went to attack Ichigo and Rukia, Yoruichi killed it at once. She had witnessed the whole explosion.

"That doesn't make any sense. Rukia's power is simply ice." She thought. Yoruichi recalled when Ichigo had called out his own name. "He was calling out to where Rukia was." She thought hard and watched as Ichigo looked at Rukia's sword.

"I don't know why it's grey." Ichigo said. Rukia looked at the hilt and everything. "I'm guessing our powers combined. Your bankai blade is black, and my initial release blade is white, creating the grey color. They must have some how joined. So when you did the first dance release, your Zangetsu powers somehow overtook the attack." Rukia said, looking down.

They didn't know that Yoruichi was listening to their entire conversation. She was about to say something when the boy appeared again.

"You guys are pretty good. But there's a whole other batch of hollows coming." The boy said, chuckling. Ichigo quickly ran to grab the boy. "No, remember what happened last time! Don't touch him!" Rukia cried out. Ichigo stopped right before he touched the boy.

Ichigo instead pulled out his blade and shoved it through the boys arm. "No!" The boy cried. Ichigo dragged the boy over to them. "What do you want?" The boy cried.

Rukia tried to stop him, but the words slipped out of his mouth. "You switched our bodies instead of making us hollows, switch us back." Ichigo said. Rukia looked at Yoruichi who was completely calm. "Does she know?" Rukia thought.

"I don't know how to do that!" The boy cried. "Do you know how we switched?" Ichigo asked. The boy tried to think hard.

"Well, when I tried to make you hollows, something attacked me in the middle of my chants. I think it might have been a cat, but I'm not sure. So I think it messed everything up." The boy said. He clutched his arm as the sword was still pushed in.

"I don't know how to get you back!" The boy cried. Ichigo could see terror in his eyes, and pulled the sword out. The boy gripped his arm.

He turned to look at Rukia, when he realized Yoruichi looking worried. "Oh crap." Was all Ichigo said, realizing that she knew now too.

Rukia watched from the corner of her eye as the boy's arm instantly healed. The boy's face was wild. "Ichigo!" She called out and jumped in front of him.

Rukia was leaning over Ichigo. They were both on the ground. Rukia tried to move off of Ichigo, but it was too late.

The boy took the blade and pushed it through Rukia. She cried out in pain. The boy grinned even wider and pushed the blade further down, and into Ichigo. Rukia screamed even louder, and Ichigo clenched his teeth together. The blade was now pushed into both of them.

Yoruichi tried to attack the boy, but she mistakenly touched him, sending her to the ground, frozen.

Ichigo and Rukia were both facing another on the ground, Rukia on top of Ichigo.

"Rukia!" Ichigo managed to cry out. He glanced over at Yoruichi, who was still frozen on the spot.

The boy left them laying there and walked over to Yoruichi. "You too will become a hollow!" He shouted. Yoruichi tried with all her might to move.

He started his chanting like last time. "Ichigo, we have to do something." Rukia said, closing her eyes from the pain. "Can you reach up and pull the blade out?" She whispered, losing her breath.

"I'll try Rukia." Ichigo said. It was difficult to do in Rukia's body, she was much shorter than him.

The boy smiled, and walked over to Ichigo and Rukia. "Now, now, I'm in the middle of my chant here." He pulled the blade out of Rukia's back. There was another scream of pain.

"Why don't you join your friend over there." The boy said, reaching down and touching them both. Ichigo and Rukia were frozen along with Yoruichi.

He continued his chant "Different worlds, different lives, bodies of broken split by knives. Cut one another, bleed out of every pore, sickling salesman to a whore!"

There was nothing they could do. There was no hope. They would now become hollows. Rukia and Ichigo looked at each other, waiting for what was to come..

"What are you doing?" The boy cried out. Somehow, Yoruichi had managed to turn into a cat. "No! Not another cat!" The boy said, screaming out.

Yoruichi had remembered the boy earlier saying a cat had attacked him, messing up his spell, so maybe she could do the same.

The winds were heavy and strong, pulling Yoruichi along with the winds. She managed to climb upon the boy. She scratched his face and body continuously. "NO! NOT AGAIN!" The boy screamed out.

He once again disappeared, and Yoruichi fell to the ground. She quickly walked over to Ichigo and Rukia to see them unconscious. "If I don't hurry than they'll die." She said, realizing the blood coming from their bodies."

After changing back to a human and putting her clothes back on (because for some reason they come off when she changes to a cat), she carried them to Urahara's shop.

**Authors note: ** All I can say is, poor poor Ichigo. He now knows the pains of menstruation. HAHA I'm so evil! But that was really fun to write. So, they found the boy again and he tried to change them to hollows for the second time! Luckily Yoruichi used her cat like skills to stop the spell! And she knows they switched bodies! Well, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, it was fun to write! There's still a lot left in this story, so keep reading! And don't forget to REVIEW!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Ch.6 Woot! Find out what happens!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Curiosity Killed the Cat

Ch.6

Rukia slowly opened her eyes, feeling a sharp pain on her stomach and back. "What happened?" She thought.

She sat up and tried to think hard. "We went with Yoruichi to find the boy, Koro Shimatarou." Yoruichi walked in the room, looking worried.

"Rukia, are you alright?" Yoruichi asked. Once Rukia heard her name being used, she glanced down at her body, hoping that she was back inside hers. She sighed, feeling a flat, hard, chest (though hers was flat to begin with).

"I forgot that you know about our bodies switching." Yoruichi smiled. "I thought maybe it would switch back since you attacked the boy."

"No, I'm afraid not." Rukia looked around. "Where's Ichigo?" She asked. "Oh, he's talking with Urahara. He was much better off than you, seeing as he only had a blow to the stomach."

"How long have I been out?" Rukia asked. Yoruichi grinned. "Five days." Rukia went to say something, but pain shot up her back.

Rukia winced. "Here, why don't you lay down, if you want Ichigo he can come in here." Rukia nodded.

"Hey, wait, does Urahara-san know?" Yoruichi chuckled. "Honestly? He's known all along."

Rukia felt like an idiot, of course he would know. A minute later, Ichigo walked into the room. "How are you feeling Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm ok. I just need to rest for a while." Ichigo looked extremely guilty. "What's wrong Ichigo?"

He didn't speak for a long time. "Why did you jump on me like that in the first place?" Rukia had to remember what he was talking about. "You mean when the boy Koro was about to attack you?" Rukia asked. Ichigo only nodded.

"I was trying to push you out of the way, and I tried to get off of you but it was too late and Koro stabbed me." Ichigo looked angry. "He stabbed completely through you, and into me."

Rukia looked down. "Look, I just wanted to save you." Rukia whispered. "I'm so tired of being in this body, I want my own back. I'm supposed to protect you, not the other way around." Ichigo nearly yelled.

She was surprised by his sudden outburst. "You can't protect everyone Ichigo, sometimes not even yourself. That's why you have friends to help you. I'm starting to get sick of this body too, no offense. I don't know when we are going to change back, and Soul Society might find out sooner or later. Urahara-san knew all along and Yoruichi knows."

"I wasn't talking about protecting everyone." Ichigo stared in her the eyes. "I was talking about just protecting you."

Rukia didn't like the tension in the room; she couldn't handle it right now. "Well, let's talk to Urahara-san. We need to figure out what to do. It's going to be harder than ever to find that boy."

Ichigo nodded, still feeling frustrated. "Ichigo, just drop it ok? I protected you because I wanted to so just leave it at that." Ichigo didn't say anything else to her after that.

He followed Rukia out of the room and into where Uarahara was. "Ah, Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-san, good to see your up." Rukia noticed that Urahara looked at her when he said her name. It felt nice having a few people other than Ichigo using her by her real name, and not Ichigo's.

Yoruichi was now sitting next to Urahara. "You've been in each other's body for over two weeks now right?" He asked. They both nodded.

"Well, I wish you would have come to me sooner, but I understand why. You were trying to get evidence right? So you could maybe ask Soul Society to help?" Urahara asked.

"Well that, or if we were caught we could explain to them what happened. But, now that Yoruichi witnessed the attack, maybe they would believe us." Rukia said. Urahara's face dropped to seriousness.

"I'm afraid there's a problem with going to Soul Society. Yes, you're right, you do have enough evidence, but unfortunately, you should have told them the first day this happened." Ichigo's eyes averted to Rukia, and he was shocked to see her eyes wide with fear.

"I don't understand!" Rukia yelled. Urahara took his fan and started waving it in front of his face.

"Well Kuchiki-san. I know it probably seems strange, but if you had told them the first day, then they would have seen it as a small problem and changed you back, but now its too late. If you go to them now, then they will think you were trying to hide it and punish you two."

Rukia was getting angry. "They know who we are! Surely if we told them we had evidence and if Yoruichi came along they would believe us!" Urahara shook his head.

"It doesn't work that way, especially with this sort of situation. If there's one thing that they're strict about, it's switching bodies with another soul. It's happened before in the past to some of the greatest captains, but even they were turned away and punished."

Rukia dropped her head in frustration. "So, what are we supposed to do?" She asked angrily. Ichigo just watched the conversation, trying to think of something, anything.

"You have to change your bodies back with out Soul Society ever noticing, and there is only one way to doing that." Urahara said.

"And how is that?" Ichigo finally asked. He had been sitting there silently long enough. "Defeat Koro. Once you defeat him, than all of the hollows he's made will be released and you will switch back." Urahara said. Yoruichi sat silently through all of this.

"We just now tried to fight him but we ended getting our butts kicked. We were nearly turned into hollows for cryin out loud!" Ichigo shouted. "We can't fight with our open zanpaktous because they've mixed for some reason. I tried to use Rukia's sword and my power ended up taking over hers, causing a huge explosion."

"I have a few things that can help you two out for now. The first one is a reiatsu pressurizer. It allows your reiatsu to hide and be pushed down for a few days so that no one can sense your bodies being switched. The second thing is a temporary soul switcher. Since you stated that you can't really fight using your own swords, this can switch for just a few hours. When we find Koro, you can use it then, but you can only use this once."

Urahara handed the two items to Rukia and Ichigo. "Take the pressurizer now. That will last a good week. But don't take the other one until we know where Koro is."

Ichigo and Rukia nodded. "Well, at least we will get to be switched for a few hours as we fight." Ichigo said. "And hopefully we can defeat him and switch back."

Ichigo could see Rukia was upset about something. "You ok Rukia?" Ichigo asked. She looked at him for a second, than looked down.

"I thought that maybe Soul Society could help, but they would only punish us instead." Rukia said. Ichigo looked away. It was true, this whole time they thought that by getting good evidence of Koro they would change them back, but they wouldn't even do that.

"Don't worry Rukia, we'll switch back and Soul Society won't know a thing about it." Rukia grinned at him lightly and turned away.

Her face soon turned to utter horror and she sat on the ground frozen to the spot. Ichigo didn't seem to notice and started to walk away, but she quickly grabbed his arm and pulled her next to him.

After seeing why she was so frightened, Ichigo was scared too. Urahara walked into the room. "Ah, Kuchiki-san, how are you?" He asked Byakuya.

"I came to see Rukia." Byakuya said. He looked at her and Ichigo coldly. Rukia already knew why he was there. Byakuya knew about their bodies switching, it was obvious.

Ichigo, realizing why Rukia was so upset to see him, stood in front of her. "What do you want?" Ichigo asked coldly. Byakuya stared at him.

"Rukia, why are you speaking to me so rudely?" Ichigo was confused at first, but then he pictured how insane this looked. Rukia standing in front of Ichigo protectively, talking rudely to her brother.

"Oh, sorry Bya-Ni-sama!" Ichigo said, trying to act super politely to Byakuya. Rukia sighed with relief. Byakuya didn't know they were switched. Good thing they took that pressurizer Urahara gave them.

"Did you need me for something?" Ichigo asked. He really hated acting all kind to Byakuya of all people, but he had to.

"Your captain wanted to speak with you." Byakuya said coldly. Oh crap. Ukitake? Ichigo knew nothing about the man except that Rukia was pretty fond of him.

"Do you think Ichigo could come?" Ichigo asked. He didn't know what he would do if Rukia wouldn't be able to come.

"No, just you. Now, let's go." Byakuya commanded. Ichigo whirled around to look at Rukia. She looked fearful for their lives.

They didn't have time to speak as the gates to Soul Society opened. Ichigo glared at Rukia for as long as possible and stepped into the gate.

The pressurizer lasts about a week so Ichigo would have to get back before the time ran out. He looked at Rukia one last time and saw her face scrunched up in panic.

The gates closed and Ichigo stood silently next to Byakuya. Poor Rukia, she had to deal with this silence all the time.

It was just him and Byakuya, passing from earth to Soul Society. Ichigo felt like he was on an elevator and Byakuya being the only other one in him.

Of course there would be cheesy elevator music to set the mood.

He was really tempted to shout out the word awkward but held it in. He felt relieved when they walked into Seireitei. Captain Ukitake was standing there with a sullen look on his face.

Byakuya nodded at Ukitake and vanished. It was just Ichigo and Ukitake now. Ichigo had seen Ukitake as a very friendly and caring person, but he was quiet right now.

Ukitake finally spoke. "You don't need to stay long but I know this is important to you." He said softly. Ichigo had no idea what he was talking about but just played along.

Ichigo only nodded. Ukitake put a hand on his shoulder. "Let's go." He said. Ukitake started to dash away and Ichigo followed quickly behind. He had no idea where they were going.

After a few minutes of traveling, they stopped just outside a forest. "There are others coming too so let's hurry." Ukitake said. Ichigo followed behind into the forest.

Where were they going? What was so important to Rukia? Ichigo really had no idea. Once they broke free of a few trees there was a trail.

Ichigo still kept silent. "You've gotten a lot stronger Rukia." Ukitake said. Ichigo walked a little behind the man.

"I remember that first year after he died, you were a ghost." He stopped. Ichigo didn't understand.

"But look at you now." He said turning around and smiling. "You keep your head up high and walk with confidence, something I wasn't sure was possible." Ichigo only stared at the man. He didn't know if smiling would be right.

Ukitake turned around and started walking again. "I'm sure that Ichigo boy is helping too." Now Ichigo was really getting curious.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked. Ukitake chuckled. "You probably don't know it, but you two are much closer to one another than you think."

"How so?" Ichigo asked as they continued to walk. His curiosity was growing by the second. "I just remember Ichigo saving you three years ago and you decided to stay in Soul Society instead of going to the human world. You're attitude was completely different. You were so much happier and confident."

Ichigo dropped his head. "Was I?" He mumbled. Ukitake chuckled again with a little more force.

"Don't let that boy go Rukia. You might just end up marrying the kid."

That was it. Ichigo couldn't handle the conversation any longer. "_Marriage?!_" Ichigo screamed in his head.

Rukia was his friend, his best friend, and nothing more. Ukitake glanced back at Ichigo and laughed.

"Oh Rukia, why are you so shy? Just admit it, you like him." Ichigo turned his head away. Rukia was a lot closer to her captain than he thought.

"Ichigo is just a friend." He squirmed out. "For now at least." Ukitake said continuing to laugh.

Ichigo only kept his head down for the rest of the walk. For now? No, Rukia was a friend and always!

He shook his head shuttering. "How could I be with Rukia? Stubborn and retarded Rukia!" He scratched his head angrily.

He went to say something to Ukitake, but his face was completely serious. In front of them were several people Ichigo recognized from Rukia's squad and their faces were all silent.

Passed them was a grave. The stone read. "R.I.P SHIBA KAIEN."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rukia was freaking out. "Why did her brother have to come now?" Rukia thought. What could possibly be so urgent?

Then it hit her and hard. "Today is Kaien's death anniversary." She whispered to herself. So why hadn't Ukitake come instead of her brother?

She shrugged her shoulders. "Now Ichigo will know how I killed that man."

Why did everything have to happen then? From the corner of her eye she could see Urahara and Yoruichi talking.

"Kuchiki-san looks depressed." Urahara said. Yoruichi nodded. "Probably because Ichigo left for Soul Society and she's afraid he'll get caught."

Urahara nodded his head. "That reiatsu pressurizer should last a good while so he should be fine."

Yoruichi shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I'm going to investigate. I'll be back later." She said and left.

When she walked past Rukia, she smiled at her. Rukia looked at her and smiled back slowly as she passed.

"Was it just me or did Yoruichi seem different?" She thought. Rukia shrugged her shoulders.

Yoruichi walked outside the house and down the street. Her eyes changed from bright to dark.

She snapped her fingers and hollows appeared all around her. "Follow me." She demanded.

Yoruichi couldn't help but let a laugh escape her throat. "It seems everything worked out to my benefit when Yoruichi attacked me. I'm now in her body and those fools didn't even notice."

The body was indeed Yoruichi's, but the soul in the body was that of Koro Shimatarou.

**Authors note:** Oh dang! So! Ichigo and Rukia didn't switch back, but Yoruichi and Koro did!! So what will Koro do now that he is in Yoruichi's body? What is Yoruichi going to do? And now Ichigo has to learn about Shiba Kaien, the man Rukia used to love!!

I know this chapter wasn't really funny like AT ALL, but the next one will have lots of humor!!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Ch.7 Yippy!! Find out what happens!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Curiosity Killed the Cat

Ch.7

Ichigo stared at the grave in front of him. "Shiba Kaien?" He thought. The name sounded familiar. He thought of Ganju and his older sister. "Their last name is Shiba." He then remembered them talking about their brother's death.

"This must be their brother." Ichigo thought. But what did it have to do with Rukia? The few people around him just stared blankly at the grave. Some of the placed a flower on his grave.

"I know this is a hard time for you Rukia." Ukitake whispered next to Ichigo. How did Rukia know this guy? He then remembered Ganju saying something about his brother being in the 13th division which was also Rukia's division.

"Perhaps they were good friends." Ichigo thought. But how come Ukitake was only being this way to him? To Rukia? He said no other words of remorse to any one else.

Ichigo felt something strange inside of him as another idea popped into his mind. "Did she love him?" Ichigo thought. He knew he shouldn't worry about if she loved this man or not for he was dead. Wait, what was he worrying about.

He rolled his eyes in annoyance. Why did he have to be in Rukia's body? Ukitake once again pulled Ichigo over.

"Rukia, it's been a while since you've talked to me about this. I just want you to know that I hope you still don't blame yourself for Kaien's death. It wasn't your fault. A hollow took over his body and you had no other choice but to kill him."

Ichigo's eyes widened. She _killed_ this man because he was a hollow? What if he turned into a hollow and started attacking people. Would she kill him too? "What's wrong Rukia?" Ukitake asked seeing the fear in Ichigo's face.

"Oh nothing, sorry." Ichigo whispered. Rukia had never mentioned anything about this man Kaien to him. He wasn't going to be angry with her or anything for it wasn't any of his business.

He could see that it was probably something she wanted to move on from and didn't like to think about very much. She obviously cared about this man very much.

"Well, if you want, you can leave now." Ukitake said softly. Ichigo nodded, glad to get out of there. He didn't want to be in Soul Society for too long.

Ukitake walked him out of the forest. "Rukia, I know that even though it happened a long time ago that it still hurts you. I know you cared for Kaien deeply. But you have others to care about now. That boy Ichigo needs you more than you or him realize."

Ichigo just nodded deciding it was best to keep his mouth shut. After Ukitake opened the gate to leave Soul Society, Ichigo stepped inside and waved goodbye to the captain of the 13th division.

As he headed back to his home he pondered over what Ukitake had said. "I need Rukia more than I realize? Is it true?" For once instead of denying what he thought would never be possible, he thought and hard.

"I wouldn't be where I am without Rukia. She's the only person in the world that really understands me it seems. I really look up to her but what does she see in me? What confidence do I give her?" Ichigo whispered.

He recalled the day they met Koro. Ichigo had been arguing with her about something. He couldn't remember what he had said to her, but he remembered how he felt.

Ichigo had felt the urge to kiss her. Something very strange and unnatural to him. Did Ichigo have feelings for her that he was unaware of? He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't see how I could be with Rukia, but if it's meant to be, than it's meant to be."

He climbed into his room to see Rukia reading a romance novel. "Hey Rukia." Ichigo muttered. She didn't say anything to him.

"You ok?" He asked. She still didn't say anything and there was a long silence.

"I know about that guy Kaien." Ichigo said. Rukia lifted her eyes from the book and stared straight ahead. "I know what happened Rukia." She closed the book and her eyes.

"You were bound to find out anyways. I just didn't know how to tell you." She whispered. Ichigo only looked at her. He could see she was upset.

"I'm sorry." Ichigo managed to spit out. She chuckled. "It happened a long time ago and I'm now able to move on from it."

"Ichigo!!" Yuzu cried. She opened Ichigo's door and looked surprised. "What is it?" Ichigo asked.

She was staring at Rukia. "Um, Ichigo? What are you reading?" Yuzu asked shakily.

She looked down into her hands to see the book titled I'll Always Love You she had been reading and immediately started laughing.

"Oh! Haha! I was cleaning and found Rukia's book in here!" Rukia cried, throwing it to Ichigo. "Here you go _Rukia_" She said glaring at him.

Ichigo's face was full of disgust but Rukia elbowed him. "Ow! Yah, I love this book. It's really good" Ichigo cringed out.

Yuzu's face lighted up. "Oh Rukia, I'm so glad you are here, I really wanted to talk to you about something!" She said walking closer to Ichigo.

He flashed Rukia a look who in return shrugged her shoulders. "Um, what is it?" Ichigo asked. "Well, it's about a boy." Yuzu whispered.

Ichigo's face wrinkled up. "Oh really, a boy huh?" He asked nervously to his younger sister. Yuzu nodded her head as her cheeks flushed.

"Do you think we could go talk about it in another room?" Yuzu asked politely. What the heck could Ichigo say to her? First off, she was his little sister, second, he didn't know much about relationships and crushes. He never really had one through out high school.

Well he sort of had one, but he tried to deny it with every fiber in his being. He closed his eyes. "Ok Yuzu, let's go talk." Ichigo said smiling just a bit. As they walked out of Ichigo's room, he flashed Rukia a deadly look. She only responded by waving and smiling at him.

Really, Ichigo didn't have time to worry about who his little sister was liking now-a-days. He still had a few questions to ask Rukia about that Kaien guy.

They walked into Yuzu's room and sat down on the beds. Yuzu sat on her bed and faced the doorway while Ichigo sat on Karin's and faced the window. "Ok, so what's the problem?" Ichigo asked, trying to sound interested. He really had no idea of what he was doing.

"Ok, well, I've been liking this boy for a few months now," Yuzu began. Ichigo nodded and let her continue. "And well, he seems pretty oblivious to who I am. I mean, I've been in his class all year and the only thing he's ever said to me was "Can I borrow a pencil?"". He nodded again.

He averted his eyes towards the window when he heard a strange noise. His eyes widened when he saw Rukia sitting on the edge of the window in her shinigami form with a paper and pencil in her hand. The window was open a little bit at the bottom so she could hear what Yuzu was saying.

"What is it Rukia?" Yuzu asked as she started to turn her head towards the window. "Oh, nothing! Just thought I heard something but it's nothing!" Ichigo said, grabbing Yuzu's shoulders to turn them back to him.

Yuzu shrugged her shoulders and spoke again. "So how I can get his attention?" Ichigo just smiled. "Hm, well, let me think." He said, putting a finger to his chin. He landed on Rukia to see that she had written something on the paper and pressed it to the window.

"I'll write what you say got it?" The piece of paper said. Ichigo nodded and looked back at Yuzu. She awaited his answer.

Rukia scribbled something down on the paper and pressed it back to the window. Ichigo began to read what the paper said. "Ok Yuzu, this one is pretty simple." Ichigo read in a sort of monotone voice. "You need to get the guy's attention. Maybe wear your hair in a different style or maybe different jewelry. Guys aren't great at noticing that, but if he sees something different about you than he might notice you and spark an interest."

Ichigo waited as Rukia scribbled down more. "Once you try that, try chalking to him." Yuzu looked confused and Ichigo looked at Rukia. She waved her hands up, scribbling on the paper. "Oh sorry, I mean try _talking_ to him." Ichigo said, glaring at Rukia for half a second.

"Is there something out there Rukia?" Yuzu said, turning her head towards the window again. "No Yuzu! There's nothing!" Ichigo tried to say calmly.

"Ok so anyways, I should just try talking to him? Well what if that doesn't work?" Yuzu asked. "Hm, let me think." Ichigo said, placing his finger onto his chin once again.

He glanced at Rukia who paused for a second, than continued to write. "Well," Ichigo began in the monotone voice again as he tried to make out Rukia's crappy hand writing.

"Talking is the key here. Try smiling at him and being flirty. If he can't see how meat you are, than he obviously isn't a good enough fry." Ichigo said smiling. "Meat? Fry?" Yuzu asked confused.

Rukia once again scribbled out letters and fixed the words. "Oh sorry, what I meant to say was, if he can't see how _sweet_ you are, than he obviously isn't a good enough _guy._"

Yuzu nodded. "Oh, ok, got it! Thanks Rukia. I'll give it a try and talk to him and stuff. I don't know if I can stop liking him though." Yuzu said sadly.

Rukia pressed the paper to the window again. "Don't worry Yuzu; there are plenty of other squid in the knee. I'm sure there's a toy out there that would bike you. You are very fart and food hooking." Ichigo said, smiling. Yuzu stared at him blankly.

"Are you feeling alright Rukia?" Yuzu asked. "I don't understand what you are saying." Rukia waved her arms in the air from outside the window.

Ichigo realized everything he had said. "Oh sorry again!" Rukia really needed to work on her writing skills. "What I meant was that there are plenty of other _fish_ in the _sea_. I'm sure there's a _boy_ out there that would _like_ you. You are very _smart_ and _good looking_." Yuzu stared at him again for a moment and smiled.

"Ok thanks for the advice Rukia, I'll remember that." Yuzu said giving her a small hug. "Maybe you should go lie down or something." She said as Ichigo left the room. Ichigo smiled nervously.

"Sorry about that, today has been a long day." Ichigo said as he left her room. Once he entered his own room, Rukia was sitting on his bed now back in her body.

"Rukia, don't you know how to spell words?" Ichigo asked irritated. "Well your welcome!" She shouted back. "Look, the way humans right here and in Soul Society are a little different, which is why I get such bad grades at your school."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "I could have said all that to my sister by myself." He muttered. "You didn't have to say what I wrote down Ichigo, you could have just ignored me." Ichigo didn't say anything.

She scooted closer to him. "So obviously you did need me. It's ok to admit it. I didn't want you to hurt your sister's feelings because of you saying something accidentally rude to her. I don't want her hating me when I get back to my body."

"If we ever get back." Ichigo mumbled. He had wanted to talk to her about something, but he couldn't remember now.

"Wait! Who says I would say something accidentally rude to her?" Ichigo demanded. Rukia gave him an unbelievable look. "Ichigo, you have the tendency to say the wrong thing at just the right time. Now, I know better than that and can ignore your rash comments, but your sister who is thinking that she is talking to me wouldn't understand and possibly get upset. Got it?"

Ichigo didn't want to, but he nodded. Rukia was right. Maybe not about him saying rash comments, but about his sister. Yuzu could be pretty sensitive, so if he had said something wrong to her, it could have been bad.

He somehow remembered what he had wanted to say to Rukia. "Um, Rukia?" He asked, not really knowing how to word it.

"What is it?" She asked. "Well, I was wondering if you would tell me about Kaien." She dropped the pencil that was in her hand.

"You don't have to of course; I just thought that maybe since I knew about it, you could tell me more. But if it's too hard, then don't worry about it."

There was more silence, and Rukia closed her eyes. "No Ichigo, you deserve to know. You told me about your mother, and so I will tell you about Kaien."

She smiled. "When I first arrived at the 13th division, Shiba Kaien was the vice captain. He was a very obnoxious guy and sort of frightened me at first, but the more I got to know him, the more I looked up to him."

She paused, smiling at Ichigo, and continued. "Well, admiration grew to a much stronger feeling. I don't know if it was love, but it was something like that. Kaien was married to a beautiful woman named Miyako and I really looked up to her too." She paused again, choking on her next words.

"Well, one night Miyako strangely started killing people in the division and then she vanished into the forest. So Kaien, Captain Ukitake, and I all ran after her. When we reached Miyako, it was too late. All that was left of her were her clothes. Before us stood a hollow." She paused again and wiped a stray tear away.

"It turned out that the hollow could take control of a human body, which is what happened to Miyako. The hollow then ate Miyako. Kaien was furious and attacked the hollow, only to find that the hollow instead entered into Kaien's body, controlling his movements. After Captain Ukitake tried and failed to save Kaien due to his health, I was the one that had to save him. I ran threw the forest and finally turned around with my sword in front of me. Kaien flew into my sword, killing the hollow and him."

Ichigo couldn't believe it. She had killed Kaien. Well not really killed him, Kaien sort of pushed himself into the sword, but still, it must have been hard for Rukia.

He always blamed himself for his mother's death, but he soon found that it was due to a hollow. But Rukia, Rukia had seen with her own eyes what happened. She had to witness as Kaien's life slipped away.

"Do you know what's funny Ichigo?" She asked, chuckling and wiping a few tears away. "What?" Ichigo managed to ask in a whisper.

"You and Kaien look almost identical to one another. The only difference is his hair color was black."

Ichigo was sort of freaked out by that, but he didn't say anything.

"That must have been hard." He blurted out. She smiled lightly.

"It was hard. I blamed myself for his death for a long time, but I understand now. It still hurts to think about, but I am able to move on from it now."

Ichigo placed a hand over hers. "Thanks for telling me Rukia." He said softly. His sensitivity towards Rukia being rather odd.

There was suddenly a knock at Ichigo's window.

"Urahara-san, come in." Ichigo said. He opened the window and Urahara calmly stepped inside.

"We have a very big problem." Urahara said. Ichigo and Rukia glanced at each other.

"What is it?" Rukia asked. "It seems that when Ichigo was with Captain Ukitake, Byakuya thought that something was amiss with you two and is currently investigating it with Soul Society."

"What is he investigating?" Rukia asked. Urahara smirked.

"It looks like your going to have to use the temporary soul switcher now instead of when you fight with Koro. Captain Yamamoto and Captain Soi Fon are on their way right now to speak to you. They're investigating on if you two switched bodies or not."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yoruichi's eyes slowly opened and all she could see was darkness around her. "So, you're finally awake are you?" A female voice asked.

"Who's there?" She asked, surprised by the sound of her voice. A body stepped into the light and Yoruichi was shocked.

"Hello Yoruichi, it seems that when you attacked me our bodies switched instead of Ichigo's and Rukia's."

She looked down to see small hands. "You monster." Yoruichi shouted out. Koro only laughed.

"No, you see you are the monster, or at least that's what everyone is going to think when I turn you in as the bad guy." Yoruichi's eyes widened but she stood up, getting into position.

"You'll have to fight me first." She said daringly. Koro laughed even louder. "You could but there's a problem with that. You see, when we switched, I took both your powers and my powers, making me invincible. You don't stand a chance against me."

Yoruichi grew angry and lunged at Koro. He put a finger up to her and pushed her back. She flew across the room and hit the wall. She winced in pain.

"Like I said, you are going to do exactly as I say."

**Authors note: **That little nasty Koro! He thinks he can do whatever he wants! But now he has Yoruichi's body and all her powers, so what can Yoruichi do? Oh yah! And Ichigo and Rukia now have to use their temporary soul switcher so that Soul Society won't suspect them!! I know this is getting more serious than funny, but the plot has to come through at some point right? (And I hope you guys liked the scene with Ichigo, Yuzu, and Rukia!) What can Ichigo and Rukia do to stop Koro and how will they deal with Soul Society? Find out next chapter!!

And please, **REVIEW**! Tell me your thoughts and what you think is going to happen. I have a pretty good idea of where this story is going but it really helps when you guys give me ideas! Don't be afraid! Tell me what you're thinking!!    


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Finally, Ch.8!! Sorry it's been so long, I just haven't had time to write this due to the other stories… anyways, enjoy!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Curiosity Killed the Cat

Ch.8

"Captain Yamamoto and Captain Soi Fon are on their way right now to speak to you. They're investigating on if you two switched bodies or not." Urahara said sounding rather urgent.

He tossed the two the temporary switchers. "Just eat them." Urahara said after seeing their blank expressions.

"How long does this last?" Rukia asked. "I lengthened the time to five hours, so eat it and fast and do it at the same time."

Ichigo and Rukia looked at each other and slipped the strange candy into their mouths. They waited for few seconds and closed their eyes. A sort of poof sound was made and they slowly opened their eyes.

They both looked at their hands first and felt their heads. Their eyes slowly landed on one another and they smiled. "I'm looking at Ichigo, Ichigo!" Rukia cried. Even Ichigo's scowl dropped.

And without thinking, they hugged one another. Urahara's eyebrows raised high but Ichigo and Rukia ignored him.

Just to make sure, they quickly rushed to the restroom to check the mirrors. "Even if it's just for a few hours, we still have our own bodies back!" Rukia cried. Ichigo looked away and blushed as Rukia pulled her shirt up to examine her stomach.

He blushed more when she pulled the front down to look at her chest. Perhaps he should check and make sure _everything_ was in place…

But before he could think further on it, Urahara called them back into the room. "I told them we would meet them at my shop, so come on, let's go."

Ichigo and Rukia followed Urahara to his store. "It feels so good to be back in my own body!" Rukia thought. She missed her small and petite body.

Ichigo was feeling the same. He missed the speed that his body could travel at. Rukia was small but she was still much slower than him.

When they reached the shop, the two captains still weren't there yet. "They won't be able to suspect anything since you two are in your bodies, so just act normal." Urahara said looking around the room with caution.

Only seconds later did a large gate emerge on a wall inside the shop. Since Ichigo and Rukia were so used to being in one another's body, they initially panicked.

Urahara shot them a warning look and they settled down realizing that it was impossible for these two captains to see that they were in the other's body.

"You ok Rukia?" Ichigo asked. He really enjoyed the sound of his own voice. "Yah, Ichigo, I'm fine." Rukia said smiling back. She was glad to see Ichigo's scowl for once.

Yamamoto and Soi Fon stood in the gateway peering off into the Urahara's shop. Once their eyes landed on Ichigo's and Rukia's they looked closely.

"Kuchiki Rukia, when you entered Soul Society at 12:32 p.m. yesterday, the sensors picked up something strange from you. When we asked your brother, Kuchiki Byakuya, he too said you were acting a bit strange."

Ichigo didn't know what to think. Rukia and he both had the reiatsu pressurizers on so how could they sense anything wrong?

"I don't understand Yamamoto-taichou." Rukia replied back. Soi Fon looked irritated and bored behind the leading captain, but Yamamoto looked dangerously suspicious.

"It's simple Kuchiki-san, when you entered into Soul Society the day before, you're reiatsu was well, different."

Ichigo spoke next. "What exactly does different mean?" Rukia was surprised by his braveness. Yamamoto was the highest ranking captain in all of Soul Society.

"It simply means that Kuchiki-san's usual spirit pressure it picked up was different, almost like it was someone else's."

Urahara was trying not to look guilty. He was the one who gave them the spirit pressurizers. Rukia really fought the urge to throw something at the idiot man.

"So what we are getting at is we think you two swapped bodies or something. We checked on Ichigo's spirit pressure and his was different too." Soi Fon finally bobbled out.

"Well as you can see these two are in their bodies so I don't think there is anything to investigate." Urahara said trying to get rid of them. Soi Fon glared at him and looked back.

"We still sense a strange reiatsu around here and it's very near by. The only answer could be you two." Yamamoto said.

Ichigo glanced at Rukia to see her face completely calm. "We're in our bodies. Why would we want to switch anyways?"

"Because," Said a third voice that gave Rukia the shivers. "maybe something happened to the two and you just aren't saying what."

"Ni-ni-sama." Rukia whispered. She didn't know that he came along. "Tell me Rukia, what is going on?" Byakuya asked.

Rukia didn't know what to do. Should she tell them? They would be keeping an eye on the two and if they switched back later than Soul Society would know. But, if Rukia told them now then they would face a horrible trial that could put them in jail, or worse, execution.

In that very instant, Yoruichi walked inside the room. Her eyes went wide for a second but she controlled herself.

"Yoruichi-san, do you know anything about this?" Yamamoto asked. "Wh-what are you talking about?" She asked confused. Soi Fon's eyes squinted as she looked at her friend.

"Have these two switched bodies?" He asked. All eyes were now on Yoruichi. She smiled strangely and answered.

"If they have then I know nothing about it." With that statement said she left the room. Everyone stared off in the direction she left in.

"Something wasn't right." Rukia thought. She remembered the last time she saw Yoruichi and she knew something was wrong and then it hit her and hard.

She needed to talk to Ichigo and fast. "Well for now we cannot do anything, but we will be keeping a close watch on you two." Yamamoto said.

Byakuya glared at Ichigo while Soi Fon continued to stare at the spot where Yoruichi disappeared from. After a long pause the three of them finally left.

"Ichigo, did you sense it?" Rukia asked. He slowly nodded. "Yoruichi, something wasn't right with her."

Urahara looked at the two. "I'm terribly sorry about the pressurizers, I forgot to tell you that they were just well, test products."

"WHAT?" Ichigo and Rukia both yelled. "How dare you! How could we risk something like that!" Rukia screamed.

Urahara waved his fan in his face. "I'm sorry but it was the only thing I had. Lucky for you two the temporary soul switchers do work. So look, you have a few more hours to be in your body, so what are you planning to do?"

"We were kind of hoping for your help Urahara-san." Ichigo muttered. Rukia wasn't paying attention.

"Listen, Urahara-san, has Yoruichi been acting strange lately?" Rukia asked. Urahara nodded.

"Actually yes, she has been acting weird. She won't eat anything and she's been rather distant. I came in her room to hear some strange whisperings almost like chants."

"Rukia, what are you gettin at?" Ichigo asked irritated. "I think, I think that whenever Yoruichi attacked Koro that something happened, but it wasn't to us."

She turned to look at them both. "I think Koro and Yoruichi switched bodies."

Urahara stopped waving his fan and sat on the ground. "That is a possibility Kuchiki-san, but I didn't sense any different reiatsu like I did with you two."

"Well Yamamoto said he could sense something still so maybe he sensed Yoruichi. She was in the shop so it could be true." Ichigo just listened to the discussion not really knowing what to say.

"And the way she spoke just now, it didn't seem like her." Rukia continued. "If Koro is in Yoruichi's body, then this could be bad!"

"Or good. I don't think he would expect us to realize something like this so fast, so maybe we could use it to our advantage." Urahara said.

"But what about the real Yoruichi, where is she at?" Ichigo finally asked.

"I would assume that Koro has her hidden somewhere but look, we still don't know if this is for sure." Urahara said.

"Is there any way for us to find out?" Rukia asked. Urahara began fanning himself again.

"What if we got her to fight. When Rukia and I fought, our powers were all messed up. That could be the same with Yoruichi and we would be able to see."

"Very good Kurosaki-san, this could be true, but how could we create such a diversion?" Urahara asked.

"We need a way to attract lots of hollows so she would be forced to fight." Rukia said with a large smile on her face. "I think I know how we could do it too."

She turned to look at Ichigo. "Ishida could be of great assistance with this problem." Rukia said.

Ichigo remembered three years ago when Ishida challenged him and he produced a way for hollows to appear.

"But wouldn't Soul Society interfere?" Ichigo asked. "Ichigo, you are way stronger than you were then, I'm sure we could defeat the hollows much faster, but we will make sure to have Yoruichi help us and if she does deny to fight then obviously something is wrong."

Ichigo nodded. "I don't even know where Ishida is." He mumbled. Rukia rolled her eyes. "When are you going to get better at sensing reiatsu?"

"Maybe when you grow a foot or two." Ichigo mumbled back.

"Well with that attitude than you probably won't ever be able to sense it!"

"No, I won't be able to because you're never going to get taller."

"I'd be careful Ichigo, I'm going to be back in you're body soon and I could make it so you aren't a male even if you do switch back to your body…"

"…"

"Kuchiki-san! Kurosaki-san! Come on now, I think that this little plan of yours could work so if you're going to do it you better do it fast. You only have a few hours left in your bodies." Urahara said laughing nervously and waving his fan even faster.

"Alright, well, I can see where Ishida is, so let's go." Rukia mumbled. Ichigo was still a bit shaken by the threat Rukia had just made.

First he had to go through menstruation, and now Rukia was threatening to cut off…well, it was not something Ichigo wanted to think about.

They dashed out of the building and raced to Ishida's house. When they reached the outside of his home they could hear a lot of music.

"Who's having a party?" Ichigo said confused. They knocked on the door.

"Coming!" A woman sang. When the door opened Ichigo immediately blushed. The woman had a very Matsumoto-like style and body.

"Um, hi, is, is, Ishida, um here?" Ichigo asked as he wiped some sweat off his face. "Ishida-kun? Oh yah! He's right in here! Come inside!"

Ichigo and Rukia walked in side by side and were shocked by what they saw. Skimpy dressed girls ran around the house all yelling and dancing.

"Oh hey there!" One of the girls rang as she winked at Ichigo . He smiled nervously but his smile dropped as he felt a hand grab his.

Rukia's hand was intertwined with his and she looked angry. Besides being shocked he was surprised "Is she jealous?" Ichigo thought. It seemed sort of ridiculous for Rukia to get aggravated from one girl.

She pulled him further into the house and looked for Ishida. Rukia didn't glance at Ichigo once.

In the corner of the living room sat Ishida with his glasses on side ways and his sowing machine on.

"Eh, Ishida?" Ichigo asked. Ishida bobbled his head up. "Hey! Ichigo! Rukia! What are you doin here?" He asked as he smiled like an idiot.

As he said everything to them he continued to sow what looked like a dress. Several girls were ooing and awing at him.

"Well, we, er, we wanted to ask you something." Ichigo continued. Ishida pushed his crooked glasses up.

"Yah, yah, what is it?" Rukia's hand tightened in Ichigo's. He could tell she was getting frustrated.

"We need your help! Now, if you could end this stupid party of yours we could explain it to you!"

"I don't like that girl, she's short and has a flat chest!" One of the girls screamed. Others agreed with her.

Ichigo's hand was now losing its circulation as Rukia's hand tightened around his. "Um, Rukia, that hurts." He mumbled.

"THAT'S IT! PARTY'S OVER!" She roared. Just one look from her sent the other girls packing. Every one of them deserted the room.

Even Ishida straightened himself up. "My apologies, I just had a few friends over from my design class… What is it you wanted to speak about?" He said blushing slightly.

"What kind of design class are you taking?" Ichigo asked. "And since when did you become such a bachelor?!" Ishida ignored his yelling.

Rukia finally let go of Ichigo's swollen hand and explained everything to him. Once she was done Ishida had a major headache.

"Wow I really shouldn't drink so much. Heck, I shouldn't drink at all." He said clutching his head. Rukia just folded her arms and looked away.

"Alright, I'll help you." Ishida muttered as he stood up. "You need this as soon as possible?" He asked. They both nodded.

"I'll be right back." He said as he disappeared into a room.

Rukia still wouldn't look at Ichigo. "You ok?" He asked. She just shrugged her shoulders. "They were just some girls."

"Oh yah, well you know what they say, people are honest when they get drunk."

"Rukia they were right about you being short, but about the other part…"

"And how would you know Ichigo?" She asked as she turned to look at him. His face was beat red.

"I didn't do it on purpose! I was changing to take a shower and well, I accidentally saw a glimpse!" Ichigo waited for it. He waited for Rukia to slap at him and scream at him, but instead, she laughed.

Not just a light chuckle, but a real belly aching laugh out loud laugh. "Um, Rukia?" He asked.

Ishida walked out of his room to see her laughing. "Did you give her some alcohol?" Ishida asked.

"Nope." She finally stopped laughing and they walked outside his house.

"Here it is, this is used to summon the hollows, are you ready?" Ishida asked. Rukia and Ichigo nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N:** Wow, it's been like two weeks since I updated SORRY! I know this chapter had a lot of random stuff in it but this is a comedy after all! And how about Rukia grabbing Ichigo's hand! I know it's probably a bit OOC but she really hasn't been herself lately anyways (get it because she's been in Ichigo's body! Haha ok, anyways…) I hope you all enjoyed it though and I'll try to update sooner! Please review!!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Ch.9 and I know it's been forever since I updated. I've been concentrating on work and other stories and stuff, so please forgive me! SO will Koro show up and help fight? Or will he not be able to because he's in YORUICHI'S BODY?? Read and find out!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Curiosity Killed the Cat

Ch.9

Hollows began to appear as Ichigo and Rukia took their stances. They only had a few hours left to be in each other's body and things weren't turning out too great.

"You ready Rukia?" Ichigo asked. Rukia nodded and already the howls of hollows could be heard. Ishida was walking away.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Ichigo asked. Ishida turned for a second and shoved his glasses up his nose. "Just because I brought the hollows doesn't mean I intend to fight them. I'm holding an after party and people will be arriving at my house soon, sorry!"

Ichigo didn't get to say another word as a hollow began to attack. Of course the hollows were extremely weak, but now they would have to wait for Yoruichi, or who they thought was Yoruichi, to get there.

The plan was for Urahara to sense the hollows, decide to fight, and take Yoruichi with him. Hopefully this would happen all very soon.

Rukia and Ichigo sliced the hollows with ease, but just as one was killed, another immediately followed. "That stupid Ishida, he should be here to help!" Rukia shouted.

"Look once Urahara gets here it will be a little easier." Ichigo shouted back. Several minutes later, Urahara came with Yoruichi.

"How's it going?" He asked as he swung Benihime around. Ichigo and Rukia glanced at Urahara, glared quickly at Yoruichi, and shrugged their shoulders.

"Nothing, just killing hollows." Ichigo said calmly as he swung his sword down again. "Killing hollows is so cliché, don't you think _Yoruichi_?" Yoruichi, or Koro, nodded and smiled.

"Yes, it does get sort of boring." Rukia flicked her eyes to Ichigo. "That sounded way too formal for Yoruichi." Her eyes read. Ichigo quickly nodded and killed another hollow.

"Come on then Yoruichi, let's fight." Urahara stated. "Yoruichi" smiled, and moved along next to him. They all paused when she made movement for a kidou attack.

The attack killed the hollow seconds later.

So was their theory completely wrong? Did they think it was Koro in the hopes that it would be, and that Ichigo and Rukia could get their normal bodies back? 

Rukia's usually graceful attacks now held a bit of roughness. She only had a few hours left in her body until they would switch back. "Surely Soul Society will figure it out." Rukia thought. She didn't want to go through being punished again.

It wasn't their fault.

Yoruichi attacked a hollow again, but something happened this time. Instead of the hollow disappearing, another one formed. Rukia and Ichigo both stopped what they were doing.

"Yoruichi, what sort of spell was that?" Urahara asked. She shook her head. "Oh, well, it's a new technique I just learned."

Suddenly, the hollows stopped dead in their tracks, staring straight at Yoruichi. "You see, I have this way of creating hollows. It's a new talent." It was obvious now that it wasn't Yoruichi.

"Koro!" Rukia shouted. "Where's Yoruichi?" Ichigo demanded. Koro laughed.

"Why would I tell you that? As far as I'm concerned, nobody will find out about my body switching."

"That's not true, Soul Society will find out!" Rukia shot back. Koro laughed. "Yes, and then they would find out about you two, and you would be in trouble as well." 

"But you're powers are all messed up." Ichigo replied. "No actually, they aren't. I've always had the ability to create hollows, remember? It's just a little different than before. You're powers on the other hand, are totally unstable. Not now, but when you two switch back, it will be."

"Then we'll just destroy you before that happens!" Ichigo shouted and ran towards him. "If you kill me now, then you'll be stuck in your bodies forever." Ichigo stopped in his tracks.

"If the chain of our souls is unbalanced in anyway, like one of the souls being destroyed, than the other soul, or souls, can not go back to their bodies." Rukia gripped her zanpaktou tightly.

"Kill me if you like, but what I say is the truth. Do you really want to meddle with such a thing?" Rukia's hand dropped. "Good, now I'll be on my way. And remember, if you tell anyone about this, you'll only get punished as well." Koro disappeared before them, taking the hollows with him, leaving Ichigo, Rukia, and Urahara alone.

"So what do we do?" Ichigo asked. "I don't know Kurosaki-san, but we'll figure this out."

The walk back to Urahara's shop was not a pleasant one. Ichigo and Rukia were too stressed with their current situation to feel any kind of warmth.

"I say we just tell Soul Society and face our punishment." Ichigo stated. Rukia quickly whipped her head to face him. "No Ichigo! That's the worst decision we can do right now. For you, a human, to get in trouble while still alive is extremely bad."

"Koro is going to continue to turn souls into hollows! We can't just let him run around doing however he feels!" Rukia pressed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Yes Ichigo, I understand. But we can't kill him, even if he was bluffing. We need to also remember that Yoruichi is somewhere out there. We can't endanger her life as well." Ichigo shoved off Rukia's comforting shoulder.

"I get that Rukia, but we can't just sit here and wait!" Urahara waved his fan calmly. "His power really was different. Before he would take souls and change them into hollows, but just now, he only duplicated it." 

"Which means double hollows and more lives being taken away." Ichigo muttered. His hot head was starting to release itself, and he needed to go find Koro soon.

"We just need to wait for now, we'll figure out something." Rukia smiled at him reassuringly, and he immediately forgot what he was thinking about.

Since he had been in Rukia's body, he hadn't gotten the chance to really look at her, like he did now. He knew he was crazy for admitting it, but he missed it.

"Look, why don't you guys enjoy the small amount of time you have left in your bodies, ok?" Ichigo and Rukia both sighed. "We can't enjoy the time we have! We shouldn't have to enjoy it because we should be in our own bodies for good!" Rukia cried.

Urahara ended up winning the little argument, and Ichigo and Rukia walked out. "It does feel good to be in my own body though. You're so short it's hard to see things." Ichigo muttered.

"Well being tall isn't helpful either, I feel like a freak when I walk by people, how tall are you anyways?

"I'm not that tall!! You're the freak who looks like a twelve year old!!"

"And seriously, so many people stare at your hair, I never noticed it!"

"So what! It's not like you don't have weird hair. I mean, you have a piece of it right in the middle!"

"And your sword, it's huge! How can you hold such a thing?"

"I would rather have a big sword than a girly one!"

"A GIRLY one?? How dare you! Sode No Shirayuki is one of the most beautiful and graceful zanpaktous of all Soul Society!"

"Yes, and also girly!"

Rukia and Ichigo gritted their teeth tightly. And when they both looked away, they smiled. They weren't fooling anyone.

They loved arguing the way they did.

"So what do you want to do?" Rukia asked. Ichigo shrugged his shoulders. "I'm sort of hungry. Killing hollows makes me hungry." Rukia nodded in agreement.

When they reached the park they bought, or rather Ichigo bought, hot dogs. "I haven't had a hot dog in a long time." Ichigo said as he took a bite. Rukia poked at the hot dog strangely.

"Rukia, what are you doing, take a bite. Haven't you ever had a hot dog before?" Rukia was silent for a long time. "No."

"What? You haven't? Surely we've gotten one before." 

"No Ichigo, we haven't."

"But wasn't there one time, like when Aizen was about to attack —"

"No Ichigo, I don't think —"

"And I was about to pass out from hunger, so we stopped at a hot dog stand…" 

"Nope —"

"You made me throw it out because Aizen was coming up from behind…" 

"ICHIGO! NO! I NEVER ATE A HOT DOG! IT WAS JUST YOU!" People were staring strangely at Rukia, wondering why she was shouting about a hot dog.

"Ok calm down Rukia, all you had to say was that you never had one." Rukia almost punched him, but she decided it would be meaner to not punch him, considering she always did.

They sat down at a bench and ate their hot dogs. "So what should we do about Koro?" Ichigo asked. Rukia shook her head. "I really have no idea. We need to figure out some way to switch back without the use of him or Soul Society." 

"And how can we do that?" Rukia closed her eyes. "I don't know Ichigo. If I could find out the way, then I would."

"Well do you know how they do it in Soul Society?" Rukia thought hard. "No, but I think I might have an idea!" Ichigo scooted a little closer to listen.

"I know in the department of technology they have lots of things on switching bodies. I bet there are books and things, but I don't know how I would get in. If only we had someone who knew the department well, you know, knew some secret entrances." Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Hello, Urahara-san! He was captain of that division, so I bet he knows all the secrets." Rukia smiled.

"You're right! That would work!" In the next second, several things happened.

First, Ichigo dropped his hot dog. Second, Rukia dropped her hot dog, and third, their bodies switched.

What felt like several minutes, only happened in ten seconds. Rukia and Ichigo both picked up their hot dogs, and when they looked up, screamed.

"HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!" Ichigo shouted. Rukia punched him, big mistake.

"Hey that man just punched that small woman." A lady murmured from far away. Rukia fought the urge to punch the person to call her a small woman.

Several people were stopped and staring at the two. "Get the police!" Someone shouted. Ichigo and Rukia's eyes widened. Just because of a punch? Rukia looked back at Ichigo to see blood coming from his nose.

"Idiot! You got to remember that I have more strength than you!" Ichigo grabbed his nose. "Sorry!" Rukia hissed back. Ichigo did the dumbest thing possible next.

By basically using Shunpo, Ichigo stuffed a piece of hot dog into his mouth, and fell to the ground, grabbing his throat. The crowd gasped. When Rukia somewhat caught on, she began to do the Heimlich maneuver.

She got into position, and did what she was supposed to do. The piece of hot dog flew out, and landed on the ground. The crowd clapped wildly.

"I sort of panicked and just punched hi—her when she began to choke." Rukia explained to the cop. How everyone thought that Ichigo was really choking she didn't understand.

"God bless you!" A child told Rukia. She gave the child a fake warm smile, and turned back to Ichigo.

"I thought we had a few more hours left!" Ichigo cried. "I don't know. I guess Urahara was wrong." 

"Look, we need to go talk to him pronto!"

They made their way to the Urahara shop. "Kuchiki-san, are you alright?" Urahara asked. Ichigo and Rukia both froze.

Didn't he realize that they had switched?

"Urahara-san, you don't feel it?" Urahara for once looked at them blankly. "What do you mean?"

"Ichigo and I switched back." Urahara stared at them both for a long time. "That's weird, I can't sense the difference." Ichigo and Rukia both smiled.

"I guess the temporary soul switcher has some weird side effects. Like I said, I had never used it before." Ichigo and Rukia rolled their eyes.

"Well look, we have an idea, but we're going to need your help." Rukia stated. She explained their idea to Urahara, and he grinned proudly.

"I know that division like the back of my hand. And since it looks like no one can sense your reiatsu, then this will be easy. Now Kuchiki, as you suggested, yes, there is a book for switching souls to and back. It's called "Switching Souls For Dummies". It's a very helpful book and will give you good tips on how to switch back without hurting your souls."

"Ok, well there's a problem. Won't it look weird if Rukia goes to Soul Society in my body? I mean, won't they think it's weird?"

Urahara shook his head. "No, because I'm giving Rukia this note. It says that I asked for Kurosaki-san to go."

Ichigo cut him off. "But you don't live in Soul Society." Urahara shook his head. "Doesn't matter. It's like a hallway pass from a teacher at a high school. All you really have to do is hold it up and the guards won't really care. As long as you've got it. I still have those notes from when I was captain." Rukia and Ichigo nodded.

After Urahara thoroughly explained how and where to go, Rukia said her goodbyes and set off. Once she passed through the gate, she started to make her way to Division twelve. As she walked there, she looked through Urahara's instructions thoroughly.

"So after the fifth left I take ten rights, and then zig-zag through the wall, and then another left —"

"Ichigo!" A voice shouted. Rukia froze, she knew the voice, and she knew what the person would want.

Zaraki Kenpachi.

She quickly pulled out her "hallway pass" and showed it to Kenpachi. "I have business on Urahara." Kenpachi smirked and pulled the note out of Rukia's hand.

"Huh, interesting. Well, it shouldn't take you too long, so when you get done. I want you to come by my division."

"What for?" Rukia asked. Kenpachi's grin widened.

"We still have a fight to finish."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Wow, so I'm pretty sure that was complete crack! But hey, it's been a while, and I haven't had too much motivation for this, so I hope you all liked it. It's supposed to be stupid (Most comedy is just stupidity anyways.) SO, what did you think? I want to know, and I hope you all like the idea of Rukia fighting Kenpachi. I figured if Ichigo has to go through menstruation, then Rukia should have to deal with Kenpachi. HAHA.

Review! Please! If I get a lot than I'll update soon! I promise! Cross my heart hope to die stick a needle in your eye!!


End file.
